Total Cartoon Island: Lordryu edition
by LordryuTJ
Summary: My TCI. PLEASE READ EPISODES THAT ARE UP! TCI competiton over! Peter won by brownie scents! TCA up! TCCCI up!
1. The Not so Lucky Toons first 7

Ladies and Gentlemen,

Total… Cartoon… Island!!!

(The camp's lake and dock is shown)

Chris McLean: Yo! We're going live on Camp Wawanakwa! Somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris McLean! 22 toons have signed up for a reality show on a boring, old summer camp, which they think is a five-star resort. Now, welcome to… Total… Cartoon… Island!!!

Chris: Now, let's see our 22 campers right now! (A boat passes by. A man with oddly yellow skin, white shirt and blue pants with loafers comes out) Homer, what's up?

Homer: Hey! This isn't _Survivor_!

Chris: Darn right, it isn't!

Homer: Doh'!™ (Another boat drops off a purple animal-mix-like kid in purple attire)

Chowder: Hi, Chris! Is this the place?

Chris: Am I here?

Chowder: Uh….

Chris: Then yes, yes it is! (A boat drops off a familiar large guy from TDI)

Owen: WHOO-HOO!! Chris! Long time no see, huh?

Chris: Owen! Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa! (Owen bear hugs Chris like in TDI)

Owen: It's so awesome to be back! This is…

Chris: Awesome?

Owen: Yeah! (Lets Chris go) Sorry, thought. I'm just excited! (Another boat drops off a fat guy similar to Owen, but less fat and wearing a white shirt, green pants, brown hair, glasses and brown loafers)

Peter: Hey-yo, Chris McLean!

Chris: Hey, Peter! (They high five) (A white dog with a red collar appears on the next boat)

Brian: Hey.

Chris: Hello-leo!

Peter: Brian? (A 6th boat drops off a teen with a green jacket with "10" on it, blue pants, brown hair and a alien-like watch on his wrist)

Chris: Hey, Ben!

Ben: Hey. (A 7th boat drops off the crazy girl of TDI and TDA)

Chris: People, E-Scope A.K.A Izzy!

Izzy: Hi, Chris! Hi! (Trips) Whoa! (Falls down next to Chris) That kinda hurt.

Chris: Okay! Let's see the 15 last campers up next!


	2. Episode 1 Part 2 KG and SG ITDDY

Total Cartoon Island: The Not so Lucky Toons; next 15.

(The boat drops off a man in a blue suit holding a suitcase)

Chris: Stan, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa. (Stan looks at the others)

Stan: Oh…. 'kay. (Walks to the 7 campers)

(The 9th boat drops off the familiar Geoff)

Geoff: What's up, Chris?

Chris: Hey, Geoff. Good. (Does a knuckle touch with Geoff)

(The 10th drops off a teen wearing a black short-sleeve shirt over a gray long-sleeved shirt and jeans and black hair)

Chris: So, Kevin. Like the camp?

Kevin: Not really.

(The 11th boat carries Duncan and his bags and big speaker from TDI)

Chris: Welcome back, Duncan.

Duncan: Why do I have to be here?

Chris: You signed in.

Duncan: It was a dare, dude!

Chris: Okay, then, join the rest.

Owen: Hey, Duncan!

Duncan: Long time no see, dude!

Geoff: Hey, man!

Duncan: Hello! (He and Geoff do a knuckle touch)

(The 12th boat drops off a redheaded girl wearing a blazer and a blue skirt)

Chris: Hey, Gwen.

Owen: That doesn't look like Gwen.

Gwen (Ben 10 Alienforce): I'm Gwen Tennyson.

Ben: Gwen? You and Kevin are here?

Gwen: We signed in together.

(The 13th boat had Bridgette on it as she held the surfboard)

Chris: And here's Bridgette!

Bridgette: Hey, Chris, I did want to be here because I heard Geoff was going to be here.

Geoff: Hey, baby!

Bridgette: Hi, Geoff!

Stan: Ah… Young love.

(The 14th boat carried a woman with the same skin as Homer. She wore a light green blouse and had tall blue hair)

Chris: Marge, you look… weird like Homer.

Marge: Yeah, the Simpsons universe is weird anyway.

(Another boat carried the 15th and 16th campers. One wore a orange and white striped shirt, red hair and blue shorts. Another had green hair and a small mouth and wore a white shirt and purple overalls.)

Chris: Hey. Phineas, Ferb.

Phineas: It's good to be here, Chris. Let's see the other campers, Ferb.

(The 16th/17th boat carried a blue skinned man with a big nose wearing a white cooking shirt and a kilt that has a unmoving pattern)

Mung: Hey, Chris. Truffles will be here in a bit—Oh! There she is! (See his wife, Truffles on the 18th boat.)

Truffles: Hey, Mung.

Mung: Hey, baby.

(The last boats carried carried Nikki, Caitlin, Jonsey and Jen from 6Teen.

Nikki: Hey.

Jonesy: Hey.

Jen: Hello.

Caitlin: Hi!

Chris: Hi 4 times. Now, let's team you up to the Killer Grips and Screaming Gaffers. The Killer Grips are:

Nikki

Jonsey

Phineas

Ferb

Owen

Jen

Stan

Peter

Homer

Marge and…

Kevin

And the Screaming Gaffers are:

Ben

Caitlin

Geoff

Gwen

Duncan

Bridgette

Chowder

Mung

Truffles

Brian and

E-Scope

Chris: Gaffers, have the east cabin, Grips, get the west cabin.

Brian: This might be fun.

{Confessional}

Chris: You can use the confessional for… what implies: confessions, voting, and more!

Owen: Awesome! I am psyched! (Farts)

{End Confessional}

Chris: The first challenge is what I like to call I Triple Dog Dare You!

Owen: Whoo!

Phineas: It's our first challenge. How hard could it be?


	3. I Triple Dog Dare You!

Episode 2: I Triple Dog Dare You!

Chris: All you have to do is do a dare depending on the camper you land on, then you get a freebie. If you don't do the dare, that means you lost a chance to play. Grips, you're up.

Peter: Okay, who's first up?

Owen: I should do the first challenge, no matter what it is!

Peter: You've played this before?

Owen: Yeah!

Stan: Peter, Owen is the strongest of our team, let him do—

Peter: I will!

Jen: May I interrupt?

Stan & Peter: Not now!!

Peter: Okay, Owen will go first.

Chris: Okay then. Owen, you're up.

(Owen walks up to the wheel of the campers of TCI. He spins the wheel. It lands on Mung)

Chris: (Reading) Drink a puree of mango and chocolate. (Mung winks)

Mung: It's in the bag for him to quit!

(Owen drinks the puree in one gulp)

Owen: (Burping) A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-J-K-L-M-N-O-P-Q-R-S-T-U-V-W-X-Y-Z!!!!! (The Grips cheer. Mung is surprised and his jaw opens)

Chris: The Grips win the first freebee! (Owen grabs the freebee)

Owen: WHOO!

Mung: How did he do that?!

Stan: Whoa!

Chris: Gaffers, it's your turn.

Geoff: I should do this one. (Walks up to the wheel and spins it. It lands on Duncan)

Chris: Touch a girl's… (shudders) hoo-hoos?

Geoff: (Looks surprised) Huh?

Chris: You gotta touch a girl's privates, dude.

Geoff: Which girl?

Jonsey: Any girl, dude!

(Nikki slaps him)

Chris: Jonsey's right, you know. Choose a girl.

Geoff: (Looks at all the girls) I will let a teammate take my place.

Chris: Okay, then I will let Duncan do his own dare.

Duncan: (Looks passionately at Bridgette) Okay, I'll touch New Princess here.

Geoff: My girl? Fine.

Chris: Don't look, dude! Okay, look.

(Everybody except Geoff, Bridgette and Duncan groans. Peter, Homer, Ben, and Brian puke)

Chris: And… (gulps) the Grips are up again. Let's take an intermission to past the time.

(Intermission)

{Confessional}

Geoff: Duncan had no choice, didn't he?

Bridgette: It wasn't so bad, it was to boost ratings and make more people watch.

Owen: I'm voting Bridgette off when we win. It's Grips 9, Gaffers 6, how hard can it be to win?

Phineas: That was gross what Duncan did!

Ferb: (Pause, then he burps)

Ben: Gross, dude.

Kevin: Duncan's gotta go!

Peter: What a dick Duncan was to his team.

Duncan: That was wicked when I touched her.

{Confessional Done}

Chris: This is the sudden death round of the challenge. Jonsey, your challenge is to let Chef take about a pint of blood from you.

{Confessional}

Jonsey: Didn't I get over it last year?

{Confessional Done}

Jonsey: Can I have my freebie now and not waste my time?

Chris: Fine. Grips win. Gaffers, time for you to get to the bonfire tonight.

{Bonfire}

Chris: I have 10 marshmallows, the without the marshmallow leaves on the Boat of Losers for good. E-Scope.

Izzy: Yes! (gets her marshmallow)

Chris: (tossing marshmallows) Chowder, Mung. Caitlin.

Caitlin: Yay!

Chris: Truffles.

Truffles: Yeah, baby!

Chris: Gwen and Geoff. Brian. Ben. This is the final marshmallow. Bridgette, you were great at winning freebies, Duncan, You're smart at sometimes, but being a prev to Bridgette, man, that was wack! No, seriously, that was hell of a lot messed up, dude. I'm sorry, but the final marshmallow goes to Bridgette.

Duncan: What?! Are you kidding me?!

Chris: Sorry, dude.

Duncan: The hell with this! (Walks to the Boat of Losers)

(End of EP. 2)

**Next EP: Cooking Idols**

**Hint: who will be voted off: a Gaffer member.**

**5 new campers will be added to TCI in EP. 9: What the duck?!**


	4. Cooking Idols

TCI Episode 3: Cooking Idols

Chris: (Walks to the cabins, holds up a bullhorn and a starter horn. He blares the horn into the bullhorn)

Homer: Doh'! (Hits his head on the bunk over him) Ow!

Kevin: Hey!

Peter: What the?!

Chris: Morning, campers! (Everybody is grumpy)

Geoff: I wish Duncan was back.

{Confessional}

Homer: Okay, so I have a plan to win by forming a alliance with my friends, Peter and Brian.

{Confessional End}

Chris: This challenge is based on a cooking theme.

Jonesy: What's the catch?

Chris: No catch. You have to make me the best dinner ever! Best dish wins. Now move, move, move, move, move!

(Grips)

Peter: Hey, how about some pasta? I make the best kind around, Mama mia!

Owen: Uh… Okay!

Nikki: I second that.

Stan: Yeah, we're going to **** it up its ****!!!

Peter: Stan!

Stan: Let's stick it to the man.

(Gaffers)

Geoff and Bridgette: (Making out)

Chowder: Uh…

Mung: Oh! How about a Frosty Apple Crumple Thumpkin.

Chowder: Okay!

(The Grips and Gaffers start cooking)

Mung: Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!

Owen: Okay, stir it, man! Stir it!

Chowder: Clean up on aisle 1!

(Time passes by fastly)

Chris: Time!

(The Grips serve their pasta to Chris, who eats some)

Chris: This is some awesome pasta! Okay, Gaffers, let's see your dish.

Mung: Here you go. (Places the Thumpkin on the table. Chris tastes it)

Chris: Eh, I had worst. Grips win! (The Killer Grips cheer)

Mung: This is all your fault! (Pushes Izzy)

{Bonfire}

Chris: Campers, come get a marshmallow if I call your name. The person without one gets the hell outta here!

Mung…

Ben…

Gwen…

Brian…

Caitlin…

Chowder…

Truffles…

Bridgette…

Geoff and E-Scope, This is the final marshmallow. This goes to……… Geoff!

Geoff: Yeah!

Izzy: Well, I always lose, right? Good night, everybody, thanks for comin' out! (Runs to the Boat of Losers)

Chris: That wraps that up! Night!


	5. Loser Stardom

Total Cartoon Island EP4: Loser Stardom (parody of _Sonny of a Chance_ and TDA)

\\\ - Confessional

{{\\}} - TDA Confessional

(The Grips and Gaffers are already awake and at the campsite)

Chris: (Wearing a director's clothes) This challenge is a comedy movie theme!

\\\

Owen: Whoo! A movie theme! Booyah!

Chef Hatchet: Yo, Owen, no yelling in the stalls!

Owen: Sorry.

\\\

Chris: Let's go to the place of TDA! To the bus! (The bus drives all the way to TDA for today's challenge) Here we are! In Total… Drama… Action!

Chowder: (Clapping) Yay! TDA! Yay!

Chris: The objective is to make your own short comedy, (Chef walks to a chair while wearing headphones) then make Mr. Tough laugh. (Chef growls hardly) Now, let's—

Jonsey: Is there a lunch break after this?

Nikki: Yeah! You are told by the Union to give us lunch breaks!

Chris: Who's in the Union? (He and Peter raise their hand. The Grips look at Peter)

Peter: Oh, you can all go to hell!

Chris: I thought so. Now, let's do this!

{{\\\}}

Homer: Peter? In the Union?

Peter: I used to be in the Navy, but I lied about me being in the Union.

{{\\\}}

(Grips)

Owen: Okay, we need jobs to make this be great. Peter, you do the snack table.

Peter: Got it.

Owen: Ferb, you settle the lights.

Ferb: (Salutes)

(Gaffers)

Mung: It says it has to be gut-busting.

Chowder: Okay!

(Grips)

Peter: (With a box) Okay, 2 of us should move this.

Owen: You and me can do it.

Peter: You're right.

(Later)

(Owen and Peter are pushing the box down the hall. They stop near another hallway)

Owen: Oh! Great Patty, I'm tired! (Sits down on the hall's floor)

Peter: I need a inside-out burger.

Owen: Oh, quit beefin'! (Homer runs by while a cow sound is heard)

Peter: Well, quit mooin'!

Chris: Man, you are weak!

Owen: Need… energy.

Chris: Okay, Let's see the flicks.

(Grips. Homer and Owen were picked)

Homer: (Sleeping)

Owen: (Throws a cat at Homer)

Homer: Ah!!!

Chris: Whoa!

Chef Hatchet: That's kinda violent.

Chris: Okay, Gaffers. (Brian is standing there)

Chowder: (Throws a ton of pies, whoopie cushions and clown noses at Brian)

Brian: Ow!

Chef Hatchet: (Laughs loudly)

Chris: Gaffers win! Time for two Grips to go. That's right, two! Must be Tuesday.

{Bonfire}

Chris: Campers, I have 9 marshmallows. The one without a marshmallow leaves for good.

Phineas,

Kevin,

Marge,

Nikki,

Peter,

Jen

Homer, Stan, Ferb, Two of you will go home. Ferb.

Stan: I thought I was famous.

Homer: I hear you, man. (They walk to the B-o-L)


	6. TCI Aftermath

TCI Aftermath!

(At a set, which is the TDA Aftermath place)

(A blue TCI appears onscreen, along with a blue "Aftermath")

(Cut to TCI footage)

Peter: (From Loser Stardom) Well, quit mooin'!

Peter: (From Loser Stardom) Well, you could all go to hell! (Walks away)

Peter: (From episode 16, The Big Jump) (Slips on his puke and falls off the cliff) Whoa!!

(The blue TCI: Aftermath appears again. The set has Homer and Stan as the hosts)

Homer: Hello, viewing public!

Stan: Hey! We are so excited to be here. I mean, really!

???: You can say that 3 times fast. (Shows bleachers with characters from TDI, 6Teen, Chowder, The Misadventures of Flapjack, Family Guy, Aqua Teen, Futurama, Venture Bros., DC, Simpsons, Phineas and Ferb and Skunk Fu!)

Stan: Okay… The unused campers, everyone! (The people on the bleachers wave)

Homer: Now, let's see audition tapes of campers of TCI. (Presses a button, turning on the tv, showing Peter)

{Auditions}

Peter: Hi, I'm Peter Griffin, you may know me from Family Guy. I heard Total Cartoon Island was starting to premiere, so I signed in to TCI in a hurry. I'll see you then.

{Auditions done}

Homer: That's it?

Stan: Yeah.

Homer: Let's see what team the unpicked campers picked to watch.

Flapjack: Grips 1

K'nuckles: Grips 2

Shnitzel: Gaffers 1

Gorgonzola: Gaffers 2

Stilton: Grips 3

Panini: Grips 4

Endive: Gaffers 3

Lois: Grips 5

Chris Griffin: Grips 6

Stewie: Gaffers 4

Meg: Gaffers 5

Francine: Grips 7

Steve: Grips 8

Roger: Grips 9

Klaus: Grips 10

Hayley: Grips 11

Candace: Grips 12

Perry: Grips 13

Doofenshmirtz: Grips 14

Skunk: Grips 15

Rabbit: Gaffers 6

Meatwad: Grips 16

Shake: Gaffers (Changed to Grips 17)

Frylock: Grips 18

Carl: Grips 19

Jude: Gaffers 7

Wyatt: Grips 20

Coach Halder: Gaffers 8

Ron the rentacop: Gaffers 9

Lisa: Grips 21

Bart: Grips 22

Maggie: Grips 23

Ezekiel: Gaffers 10

Eva: Gaffers 11

Noah: Grips 24

Justin: Grips 25

Katie and Sadie: Grips x 2 26 & 27

Tyler: Grips 28

Cody: Gaffers 12

Beth: Gaffers 13

Courtney: Grips 29

Harold: Gaffers 14

Trent: Gaffers 15

Lindsay: Gaffers 16

DJ: Grips 30

Leshawna: Gaffers 17

Heather: Gaffers 18

Gwen: Gaffers 19

Brock Samson: Gaffers 20

Fry: Grips 31

Bender: Grips 32

Leela: Grips 33

Farnsworth: Grips 34

Homer: The most voted best is the Grips! (The Grip voters cheer)

Stan: Yay for Grips! During Episode 8, vote for 5 unpicked people to appear on TCI.

Homer: To participate in the challenges!

Stan: Thanks for watching and next time, Duncan and E-Scope will appear in the aftermath. Good night & big balls!


	7. Alien Retorn

Total Cartoon Island Episode 6: Alien Retorn

(The remaining campers are sitting at their bench in the mess hall eating Chef's slop)

Chris: Campers, enjoying breakfast?

Owen: (Scarfing down some of the slop) Just me!

Chris: Okay, when you people are done, I'll tell you about today's challenge!

(Later, at the amphitheater)

Chris: Today's challenge is a alien movie challenge.

Peter: (To Stan) Hey, I have a syringe I can use for to paralyze the Gaffers so we win.

Stan: When does it wear off?

Peter: When the paralyzed person is blasted with liquid, he/she is un-paralyzed.

Stan: OHHHHHHH.

Peter: OHHHHHHH, indeed.

Chris: The rules are simple, Shoot everyone on the other team! Let's go!

(At the alien place in TDA)

Brian: Okay, eggs. Easy.

Chowder: Uh, easy? I don't know, it might be tricky.

Mung: Tricky? Oh, come on! I went on tricky hunts _all_ the time.

Chowder: Really?

(A sucking noise is heard)

Geoff: Stop! I hear something.

Brian: What _is_ that?

Ben: Isn't me.

Bridgette: Me, neither.

(Owen is playing the sucking noise)

Peter: (Sneaks behind the Gaffers) Bingo. (Takes out the syringe and sticks it in with eyes closed)

Mung: I think I hear it in this hall--- (Sees Owen) OWEN!

Owen: Crap! (Runs away)

Mung: Let's go! (All but Brian move out, who is paralyzed)

Brian: Uh, guys? (Gets hit with slime) Hey!

Stan: (To his walkie talkie) Got one, Chief! (Peter)

Peter: Okay! (Avoids being spotted. The Grips (except Brian) walk down the hall)

Mung: Let's split up. Geoff, you go with Ben and Bridgette, Gwen, you go with Chowder, Caitlin, you go by yourself and Truffles, come with me. (The Grips split into the described groups)

(At another part of the building)

Phineas: (He and Ferb are walking down. A slime bullet passes by them) Uh-oh! (He and Ferb are shot)

(Later)

Chris: Time for the slime bomb! (Drops the slime bomb, All but Peter are out)

Peter: Grips win?

Chris: Yes!

{Bonfire}

Chris: Gaffers, there are 10 marshmallows.

Brian,

Phineas,

Bridgette,

Brian,

Ben,

Gwen,

Geoff,

Mung

Chowder and…

Truffles

Chris: Anonymous, huh?

Loser: Caitlin


	8. Just a do nothing day

Total Cartoon Island Episode 7: Just a do nothing day

(Major Geoff X Bridgette and minor Nikki X Jonsey)

Chris: Campers, there is no challenge, but there will be a bonfire for the Grips.

Peter: Oh, thank you!

Chowder: Aw!

Mung: Let's get some food.

Peter: Hope this isn't a trick.

Marge: Yeah.

Peter: I know! (Puts his finger on his tongue. He goes near the Gaffers and near the making out Geoff and Bridgette)

Owen: This looks weird.

Peter: (Stuffs the finger up the place you don't want to plug up)

Owen: EW!!! (Barfs)

Chris: Break's over! Grips, to the bonfire.

{Bonfire}

Chris: Grips, I have 8 marshmallows.

Kevin, Marge, Peter, Owen, Jen, Phineas, Ferb.

This is the final marshmallow. Nikki. Jonsey, The—

Jonsey: I know. (Leaves)


	9. Wawanakwa gone wild again!

Total Cartoon Island EP 8: Wawanakwa Gone Wild Again!

(Theme song, blah blah blah)

(The campers are walking around the camp together)

Peter: I need a beer.

(A shake can be heard from a tree)

Owen: What the? (Peter gets caught by a rope and the rope is tied around Peter's leg)

Peter: Whoa!

Nikki: Wasn't there a 296 pound bag of alcohol talking to you?

Peter: I'm only 178! Someone set a trap. (A cage lands on the rest of the campers) Or two!

Chris: Mornin' campers! Or should I say trappers?

Owen: What about the traps? (A knife is thrown at the rope and cuts Peter off the rope. Peter lands on the cage and opens the cage)

Peter: Good aim.

(Cut to the bonfire at day)

Chris: Please pull out a animal and deal with it. You can split into groups of a team.

Grips:

Nikki, Marge and Jen: Raccoon

Peter, Owen and Kevin: Bear

Phineas and Ferb: Duck

Gaffers:

Ben and Gwen: Beaver

Brian: Chipmunk

Geoff and Bridgette: Deer

Chowder, Mung and Truffles: Frog

(Cut to when the campers go to the forest)

(Frog Team)

Mung: Now, the frog is very tricky, so we have to work together.

Chowder: Yeah, Mung says there is no "I" in team! Of course there is no "O" either.

Mung: Shhhh. It's the frog. (A frog ribbits)

(Later)

Chris: Let's see what are the results of the challenge. Hmm… The raccoon is missing. Oh, well, Gaffers win.

{Bonfire}

(The final marshmallow goes to either Marge or Jen)

Chris: …………Jen.

(Marge leaves)

(End)


	10. What the Duck

Total Cartoon Island EP9: What the Duck?!

(The campers are doing what they want to do)

Chris: Congratulations on doing awesome, campers! To reward you, the unqualified are here! (A boat carries the cheering unqualified) Ok, now, pick who you want if I call your name. Owen, you're up.

Owen: Uh…… (Sees Ezekiel picking his nose on the boat) Ew. (Then sees Stilton drinking soda and burping) More ew. (Sees Trent waving) Ah-ha! Trent!

Chris: Okay, Peter!

Peter: Uh…… Stewie.

Others:

Nikki: Jude, Katie X3, Sadie X3, Perry, Skunk

Geoff: DJ, Skunk X3, Noah, Perry, Courtney X3

Bridgette: Trent, Noah, Stilton, Leshawna X3

Chowder: Schnitzel, Noah, Eva, Skunk, Frylock X2, Shake X3

Mung: Schnitzel, Jude, Eva, Stewie

Truffles: Stilton, Schnitzel, Lindsay X2

Gwen: Trent, Noah, Ezekiel, Frylock

Ben: DJ, Noah, Coach Halder, Jude, Trent

Kevin: DJ, Trent, Stewie, Coach Halder

Brian: Trent, DJ, Stewie, Noah, Ezekiel, Lindsay

Jen: Coach Halder, Jude, Wyatt, Ezekiel

Phineas: Candace X2, DJ, Perry X4, Harold X3, Fry X2

Ferb: Jude X2, Candace, Harold X6, Bender, Rabbit X2

Peter: Bender X3, Rabbit, Brock Samson, Jude, Wyatt

Owen: Leshawna, DJ, Trent, Heather X2 (On account of their Toonville relationship), Rabbit, Cody X3, Brock Samson X2, Bender X4, Justin X7

Chris: Okay, let's see who we have as our 5 new campers. (Peter, Owen and Brian get a zoom into their face) Trent.

Trent: Yeah! (Runs to the campers)

Chris: DJ.

DJ: I'm in? (Walks to the line of campers)

Chris: Jude.

Jude: Oh, yeah! (Runs to the campers)

Chris: Bender.

Bender: Yes! (Runs to the campers)

Chris: Harold.

Harold: Yesssssss! (Runs to the campers)

Chris: That's all for now. The non-campers will watch on the island, but they should get out of the way. Tonight's bonfire is a double elimination. This challenge is about beach flicks, like in Total Drama Action. The first part is to build a sand castle, the second part is a bacon eating challenge and the last part is a surprise. Alright, let's see what you're made of!

(Later at the sand castles)

Peter: Okay, it's almost done. (Sand castle collapses) Aw, man!

Chris: Time! (Sees the Gaffers' poor castle) Seriously, this is lame. Grips win! Now, the bacon eating contest!

(Mung and Owen are picked)

Owen: (Eats bacon like crazy)

Mung: (Eats like Owen, but faster)

Chris: Gaffers win! Now, the tie-breaking challenge. A Whatoosie-Twist-Mashed Potato-Dorky-Old School dance contest!

Owen: I think Trent should dance for us.

Mung: Truffles is the greatest dancer we got.

(The dance off starts)

Truffles: Prepare to dance, brotha!

Trent: Bring it.

(Truffles starts dancing)

\\

DJ: I know what Truffles should be called back home. La-**Bomb**-a!

Nikki: Prima Ballarin-NO!

Harold: Two words: fun-key! What? I liked it!

\\

(Trent does a come-back dance)

(Truffles dances again)

Truffles: Yeah! This is in the--(Hits the Gaffers' sand castle) Whoops.

Chris: Damn, Gaffers, you sucked. Bonfire for the Gaffers!

{Bonfire}

Chris: Campers, I have 9 marshmallows.

Harold,

Jude,

DJ,

Mung,

Ben,

Chowder,

Geoff,

Bridgette.

Gwen, Brian, Truffles, this is the final marshmallow. Brian.

Truffles: I had fun, along with Gwen. (They leave)

(End)


	11. Youtubish

TCI Episode 10: Youtubish

(At the mess hall)

Mung: (Yawns)

Bender: (Drinking)

Owen: Ahhh…… (Is drooling)

Chef: Ahh! (Slips on the drool) Wipe up that drool, you baby!

Peter: (The spoon is stuck in the drool) Paste?

Chris: Campers, there are 18 of you on TCI, we're nearing the middle, people, so look alive!

Bender: 18 of us?

Harold: Yeah.

\\

Harold: I like being here, it's good, but I came here yesterday.

Peter: Eh, this is great but I liked being with the rest of the family.

\\

Chris: This week's challenge is… to make your own Youtube video and get the most views for your team.

Views in 3 days:

Owen: 4,000

Nikki: 1,789

Jen: 700

Mung: 978

Peter: 5,743

Chowder: 1,067

DJ: 2,700

Trent: 97,859

Harold: 1,000

Ben: 9,999

Jude: 12,000

Geoff: 97,967

Bridgette: 97,856

Brian: 2,396

Bender: 2,789

Phineas: 100,000

Ferb: 90,758

Kevin: 96,673

Chris: The Grips win!

{Bonfire}

Chris: You know all the stuff from the last bonfires, so I'll skip to the marshmallows.

Brian,

Ben,

Geoff,

Bridgette,

Jude,

DJ,

Chowder.

Harold, Mung, This is the final marshmallow.

…………Harold.

Mung: Oh, man! (Leaves on the B-o-L)


	12. Blinded Date with Destiny

TCI EP11: Blinded Date with Destiny

Chris: This challenge is to camp out in the woods.

Harold: Didn't we do that before?

Chris: Yes, but no chit-chat, ok? Oh, and there will be bears. Okay, let's hut-hut! (The campers go out in the woods)

(Grips)

Phineas: Did Chris say there were bears out?

Ferb: Yes.

Nikki: The bears might be hibernating out here.

Owen: Wouldn't it be funny if we made bear sounds and then they came? (Laughs) RAAA!!!!! I'm a bear!!

Jen: AAAH!! (Runs off)

Phineas: Hey! Wait! (The rest of the Grips run after Jen)

(Gaffers)

Geoff: Chris said we need to find the food in the woods.

Ben: I don't _see_ any food, all I see is trees… and moss. (Bridgette looks at Ben funny)

(In confessional)

Bridgette: I won't forget when Peter raped me! Geoff will be _sooo_ jealous!

(Back to the Gaffers)

Bridgette: (Shudders)

DJ: What's wrong, Bridgette?

Bridgette: Ok, if I tell you, do you promise not to tell anybody else?

DJ: Ok, then, I guess.

Bridgette: Well, a few days ago, Peter sorta… (Cut to where Peter stuffed his finger up Bridgette's ass) …raped me. (DJ then barfed)

Geoff: What was that?!

Bridgette: Nothing!

DJ: Ugh…

Brian: Whose leg should I hump to get a dry martini over here? (Harold raises his hand)

(In confessional)

Harold: I didn't mean to raise my hand. Gosh!

(Back to the gaffers)

Jude: Dudes? Seriously, we've been walkin' for 5 minutes. Let's set up the tent right here.

Chowder: I'm cool but I miss Mung and Truffles.

Jude: It's okay, little dude.

(Grips)

(The grips already set up camp and is in line)

Kevin: He is _so_ off the island.

Jen: Who is that? (Screen pans to Peter)

Kevin: Who do you _think_? He raped Bridgette!

Owen: But Peter is great at stuff.

Trent: Yeah! Who else is going to drink?

Bender: I will! (Kevin turns to the Grips)

Kevin: So?

Bender: So what?

Ferb: Yeah! (A growling is heard) I think I'm hungry. (A bear emerges from a bush)

Owen: Holy Lola!

All: (Except Kevin and the missing Bender) AAAAAH!!!!

The bear: (Roars)

Trent: AAAAAHHHH!!!

The bear: (Has Bender's voice) Hey, are you okay?

Trent: Uh, did the bear talk? (The bear grabs its head and takes it off. Bender is actually wearing a bear costume)

Owen: Whoa! I did not see that coming!

Bender: I'm sorry for scaring you guys, except Kevin.

(The next morning)

(At the bonfire)

Chris: I guess they're coming. (The Gaffers get there)

Ben: We won! (The gaffers cheered. The grips get there late)

Nikki: Ugh! They got here first! This is all _your_ fault! (Pushes Kevin)

{Bonfire}

Chris: So blah blah blah, 6 marshmallows,

Peter,

Phineas,

Ferb,

Trent,

Jen,

and… Owen.

Nikki, Kevin and Bender, The BoL awaits.

(They 3 leave on the BoL)


	13. TCI Aftermath 2

TCI EP12: TCI Aftermath 2!

(The intro plays)

(From EP18)

(A wave eats Patrick's surfboard)

Patrick: Hey, I was gonna eat that, you bitch!

(From EP20)

Owen: (Farts)

Trent: Eew! Gross, dude.

(We see the same studio from the first aftermath. Mung and Chowder are sitting in place of the last hosts)

Chowder: Hey!

Mung: We are so psyched to be here! Let's introduce some new not-TCI campers. Aeon Flux! (Shows a clip of Aeon Fluz)

Chowder: Spongebob and Patrick! (Shows clips of Spongebob and Patrick from Spongebob Squarepants)

Mung: Stacy and Jeremy! (Shows clips of Stacy and Jeremy from Phineas and Ferb)

Chowder: The Powerpuff girls! (Shows a clip of the powerpuff girls)

Mung: JKL, Chad, Sandy, Squidward, Doctor Octopus, Jonas Venture Junior and King Bumi. (Shows clips of JKL from Spongebob vs. The Big One, Chad from Toonville, Sandy and Squidward from Spongebob Squarepants, Doctor Octopus from The Spectacular Spiderman, Jonas Venture Junior from The Venture Brothers and King Bumi possibly from Dragonball Z)

Chowder: Spiderman, Toki Wartooth, Monkey D. Luffy, Naruto and Mayor Adam West! (Shows clips of Spiderman from Spiderman, Toki Wartooh from Dethklok, Luffy from One Piece, Naruto from Naruto Shippuden and Adam West from Family Guy)

Mung: Okay, let's let out the first loser of the show, Duncan! (Duncan walks onto the stage)

Duncan: Hey, Mung.

Mung: So, how's it frightening to be the first ever voted off Total Cartoon Island?

Duncan: Very, Mung, very frightning. I only did my own dare!

Mung: Yeah but they still hate you. (Squidward throws a can at Duncan)

Squidward: You stink, you emo bitch!

Duncan: Hey! Come say that to my not-emo not-bitch face, you gay hell of a bitch!

Mung: Take it easy!

Luffy: Yeah!

Sandy: We're right here!

Chowder: EVERYBODY BE QUIET AND SHUT UP!!! (Everyone comes at Chowder) WWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! (Gets chased out of the studio)

Mung: We'll take an intermission so we can shut them up and kill them---Whoops, I mean seat them, yes.

(Intermission)

Mung: We're back!

Chowder: Sorry for that, I don't think that will happen again.

Mung: Not in a 100,000,000,000,000 years, people! Not in a 100,000,000,000,000 years! Now let's get out the crazy girl…

Both: Izzy! (Izzy runs onto the stage and hugs the hosts)

Izzy: Hey there!

Mung: So, what was on your mind after being kicked off Total Cartoon Island?

Izzy: I felt happy being kicked off. I only don't care about you guys and the hundred thousand dollars.

Luffy: Wow, she's crazy.

Toki W.: I hears you, mans.

Spongebob: (About Toki's accent) Why do you talk like that?

Toki W.: I just do's, kid, I justs do's.

Mung: So, let's see what the not-campers think of the campers.

Luffy: I think Owen should win.

Gwen: He won season 1 of TDI! Why do you think he wins right now?

Luffy: He rocks!

Lois: I think Peter, my wife, should win.

Lindsay: I think DJ should win. Or is it Geoff? Trent?

Mung: Well, that's all the time we have today. Good night!

Chowder: Bye!

Toki W.: Waits! I's---(The screen turns off)


	14. Rated MK for Mortal Kombat

Total Cartoon Island Episode Thirteen: Rated MK for Mortal Kombat

TCI Aftermath people:

Y: In the competition.

X&Y: Is in the competition and is voted off.

Flapjack

K'nuckles

Shnitzel

Gorgonzola

Stilton

Panini

Endive

Lois

Chris Griffin

Stewie

Meg

Francine

Steve

Roger

Klaus

Hayley

Candace

Perry

Doofenshmirtz

Skunk

Rabbit

Meatwad

Shake

Frylock

Carl

JudeY

Wyatt

Coach Halder

Ron the rentacop

Lisa

Bart

Maggie

Ezekiel

Eva

Noah

Justin

Katie and Sadie

Tyler

Cody

Beth

Courtney

HaroldY

TrentY

Lindsay

DJ Y

Leshawna

Heather

Gwen

Brock Samson

Jonas Venture Jr.

Fry

BenderX&Y

Leela

Farnsworth

Naruto Uzumaki (Shippuden)

Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece)

Mayor Adam West (Family Guy)

Aeon Flux (Aeon Flux)

King Bumi (Possibly Dragonball, Dragonball Z and maybe Dragonball Kai)

Toki Wartooth

Spongebob

Patrick

Squidward

Sandy

JKL (Spongebob Squarepants vs. The Big One)

Stacy (Phineas and Ferb)

Jeremy (Phineas and Ferb)

Bubbles

Buttercup

Blossom

Chad (Toonville)

Doctor Octopus (Spectacular Spiderman)

Spiderman (Marvel, Spiderman series)

(The campers are at the dock)

Chris: Congratulations on reaching the halfway mark of Total Cartoon Island. You'll all by on the jury for the final Total Cartoon Island episode/the finale. Today, 4 losers or unqualified campers will come when you vote. And…… vote!

Flapjack

K'nuckles

Shnitzel

Gorgonzola

Stilton

Panini

Endive

Lois

Chris Griffin

Stewie

Meg

Francine

Steve

Roger

Klaus

Hayley

Candace

Perry

Doofenshmirtz

Skunk

Rabbit

Meatwad

Shake

Frylock

Carl

Wyatt

Coach Halder

Ron the rentacop

Lisa

Bart

Maggie

Ezekiel

Eva

Noah

Justin

Katie and Sadie

Tyler

Cody

Beth

Courtney

Lindsay

Leshawna

Heather

Gwen

Brock Samson

Jonas Venture Jr.

Fry

Bender

Leela

Farnsworth

Naruto Uzumaki (Shippuden)

Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece)

Mayor Adam West (Family Guy)

Aeon Flux (Aeon Flux)

King Bumi (Possibly Dragonball, Dragonball Z and maybe Dragonball Kai)

Toki Wartooth

Spongebob

Patrick

Squidward

Sandy

JKL (Spongebob Squarepants vs. The Big One)

Stacy (Phineas and Ferb)

Jeremy (Phineas and Ferb)

Bubbles

Buttercup

Blossom

Chad (Toonville)

Doctor Octopus (Spectacular Spiderman)

Spiderman (Marvel, Spiderman series)

Duncan

E-Scope/Izzy

Caitlin

Gwen

Mung

Truffles

Nikki

Jonsey

Homer

Stan

Marge

Kevin

Voters:

Phineas: Candace X3, Gorgonzola, Duncan X3, Courtney X5, Izzy X3.

Ferb: Ezekiel X2, Spongebob X3, Courtney, Gwen (TDI), Kevin, Jonsey X5, Luffy X5, Stan

Peter: Lois X4, Izzy X2, Wyatt X3, Coach Halder, Candace, Spiderman, Luffy X4, Courtney X4, Duncan X4, Flapjack X4, K'nuckles X3, Gwen (TDI) X3, Homer X2

Jen: Chad X4, Tyler X4, Heather, Caitlin X5, Coach Halder, Luffy

Owen: Ezekiel, Heather, Cody X5, Izzy X5, Courtney X4, Luffy X2, Justin X8

Trent: Aeon Flux, Truffles X5, Mung X2

Ben: Gwen (Alienforce) X2, Duncan X5, Izzy X8, Stan X4, Rabbit, Mung, Gwen (TDI), Cody, Chad X4

Geoff: Duncan, Squidward X6

Bridgette: Nikki X4, Mung X13, Naruto X25

Chowder: Mung X8, Truffles, Schnitzel, Toki Wartooth X10, Tyler X3

Brian: Lois X5, Katie X4, Sadie X4, Spongebob X9  
DJ: Duncan X4, Izzy X2, Luffy X4, Courtney X4, Spongebob X8, Gwen (TDI) X4, Cody X8

Jude: Courtney, Jonsey X4, Nikki X5, King Bumi, JKL, Spongebob X6, Izzy X2

Harold: Aeon Flux X7, Cody X6, Duncan X3, Izzy X5, Lois, Lindsay X4

Winners of the vote:

Duncan and Jonsey (Tied)

Izzy and Luffy (Tied)

Spongebob and Courtney (Tied)

Naruto and Mung (Tied)

Chris: Well, It's tied with Duncan against Jonsey, Izzy against Luffy, Spongebob against Courtney and Mung against Naruto. This challenge is not for you, campers, it's for the people tied from the votes. A battle of the voted! The 4 tied groups have to fight each other. To win, you have to get the opponent's KO gauge up to red and release the final blow. The first battle, Luffy vs. Izzy.

Izzy: I'm in trouble.

Mung: You know this guy?

Izzy: Yeah! I know him from One Piece. He's _soooo_ strong! He has gum gum attacks and can go up to Gear 3rd.

Mung: Did you read the manga, then the anime?

Izzy: Yeah! (Is now frightened) Oh, boy. (The 2 fighters walk down to the stage, which looks like the preliminaries in the chunnin exam from _Naruto_)

Chef: Get ready, and… fight! (Izzy tries to punch Luffy, but Luffy dodges it and counters with a Gum Gum Pistol, making Izzy cough blood.)

Chris: Ohh!! Glad that wasn't me. (Luffy goes Gear 3rd and giant punches Izzy, sending Izzy's KO down to orange)

Chris: Oh, boy, this might be the fate for Kaleidoscope.

Naruto: Not on my watch! (Runs into the arena)

Chris: No! That would be cheating! (Naruto charges up his Rasengan)

Naruto: Haaaa……! (Hits Luffy with it) Rasengan!

Luffy: Gah! (Luffy's KO bar breaks, KO'ing him)

Chris: And by default, Izzy wins, so Izzy, you're back in the game by default.

Izzy: Yes! E-scope is coming back! E-scope is _coooming_ back!

Chris: Next, Naruto vs. Mung!

Chowder: Mung?! (Goes to Mung) No! Don't do it! He'll destroy you with what he did to make Izzy win. I don't want to lose you, I just don't.

Mung: Chowder, with great power is great responsibility. Leave everything to me.

Chowder: You.

Chef: (The two are on the arena) Ready? Fight!

Mung: Hi-yah! (Kicks Naruto in the face)

Naruto: Ugh!

Mung: If I can't say youth 30 times within 60 minutes, 200 pushups for me! (Kicks Naruto) Youth! (Smacks Naruto) Youth! (Double punches Naruto) Youth, Youth! (Everything speeds up as Mung says youth a few more times until 99) (Smashes Naruto down to the ground) YOUTH! YEAH!!

Naruto: Gah! (Coughs up blood) Take this! (Punches Mung up into the air)

Mung: AHHH!! (Hits a wall. His KO bar depletes to red)

Chris: Finish him! (Naruto punches and KO's Mung) KO! Naruto wins! Now Spongebob vs. Courtney. (Said people walked into the arena floor)

Chef: Battle 3! Fight!

Spongebob: Alright, I got the powers of Gum Gum and will abuse it.

Courtney: Bring it!

Spongebob: (Does Gum Gum Pistol into Courtney's stomach)

Chris: Ohh! That's a hell of a bitch-ass Gum Gum move! (Courtney coughs up blood) And more blood!

Spongebob: Take this! (Does Gum Gum Gattling Gun until Courtney is KO'd)

Chris: KO! Let's take an intermission to skip the Duncan vs. Jonsey battle until Jonsey's KO'd.

(Intermission)

Chris: The winners! Naruto, Spongebob, Duncan and Izzy! Chowder, time to go!

Chowder: Awww! (Leaves on the boat of losers)


	15. The Brunch of Grossdom

TCI EP14:

Chris: Last time on Total Cartoon Island! The campers voted who wanted to be in, but all we got was a Mortal Kombat parody tournament. In the end, Naruto, Izzy, Spongebob and Duncan got in and Chowder dropped out. (Cut to him holding a beaver on his lap) Only 17 campers remain still. Who will win? Who will lose? (Beaver bites him) OWW! Who will need a rabies shot for this ungrateful little… (Wears the beaver as a hat) Find out tonight on Total… Cartoon… Island! (Theme song plays)

(The campers are in their cabins)

(The Gaffer cabin)

(Duncan wakes up)

(In confessional)

Duncan: What are my chances of winning? I'd say they're pretty good because everybody better vote for me! (Leans nearer to the camera) You hear that, past campers and unqualified?! If you don't vote for me, I'll find you!

Geoff: I am _so_ psyched! Whoo-hoo! I think I have a good shot at winning. Heck, I won class president and I didn't give a speech.

Peter: Eh, camp's good, but I think I might win. Heck, look who's here. A party dude, a sponge, a guitarist, a ninja, a fart machine, a psycho hose beast and Jen! And the only thing she needs to win is a alliance.

(Out of confessional)

(The campers are in the mess hall)

Chris: Good morning, campers!

Naruto: What does he have up his sleeve?

Chris: This challenge is called the brunch of disgustingness!

Brian: Disgustingness?

Izzy: Cool!

Peter: Uh……

Bridgette: We're in trouble.

Owen: Oh, come on, girl. It could be fun!

Chris: The first dish is beef testicles! (Chef serves the teams the beef testicles)

Peter: Testicles?

Trent: Ew. (Juice squirts on Trent's eye)

Owen: (Eats the meatballs like a vaccum)

Naruto: Hey, wait a minute!

Owen: (Is done eating the testicles and burps) Damn! That was hard!

Chris: And the winners are the Killer Grips!

(The Killer Grips start cheering in victory and glee. The Screaming Gaffers jeer in disapproval and disrespect)

Spongebob: You suck, Grips!

Chris: All right, then. Bon appetit'.

(Cut to a eating montage)

_You gotta eat! (Eat!)_

_Eat to win!_

_Ohhh!_ _You gotta eat! (Eat!)_

_Eat to win!_

_Don't let them gross you out!_

_Don't let them gross you down! (Down!)_

_You gotta eat! (Eat!)_

_Eat to win!_

_Ohhh! You gotta eat! (Eat!)_

_Eat to win!!!_

(The campers are sort of sick)

Chris: Now the cocky drink-off! (Chef blends cockroaches into juice) The amount of cockroaches are awesome, cool and healthy for your balanced lifestyle. (Spongebob and Owen start drinking the drinks. Owen's pupils shrink and Owen drinks the rest of the drinks)

Spongebob: (Groans)

Chris: The Killer Grips wi-I-I-I-in! (The Grips cheer in victory again) Gaffers, what happened?

Ben: What can I say? Weak effort.

Bridgette: Oh, shut up, Ben.

Brian: You know, for once, I agree with her.

(Bonfire)

(The final marshmallow will either go to Brian or Jude)

Chris: This is the final marshmallow. ……………………..Jude.

Jude: Yes!

Brian: What?! You know what? I don't care! You just kicked off the smartest of the team! (The other Gaffers throw their marshmallows at Brian) Ow! Whatever. I'm outta here. (Leaves on the Boat of Losers as the rest of the gaffers laugh at him)

(At the grips cabin)

Geoff: Night.

Duncan: G'night.

Phineas: Night.

Ferb: Good night.

Peter: Whatever.

Naruto: Night.

Trent: Good night.

Duncan: Sleep tight, Owen. (Owen is in his sleeping bag hung upside down)

Owen: Okay, good night. Don't let the bedbugs bite.

(End)


	16. Booted Camping

Total Cartoon Island Episode 15:

(The campers are lined up at the dock with Chef in his war clothes pacing next to them)

Chef: You are here because I hate you. You are here because you are the worst this man has been able to see.

Phineas: Uh, what happened to Chris?

Chef: (Through a megaphone) First rule: You will call me Master Chief Hatchet! Have you got that?!

Campers: (Terrified) Y-Yes, Master Chief Hatchet!

Chef: (Through a megaphone) Second off: You will do what I say! (Walks to Phineas) Have you got that, pointy nose?!

Phineas: (Terrified and his reflection is seen in Chef's glasses) Yes, Master Chief Hatchet!

Chef: Finally, I'd like one person to drop out of my boot camp near night.

(In confessional)

Ferb: I got to say that Master Chief Hatchet is creasing me.

Jen: Whoever's sick and twisted plan to make Master Chief Hatchet the boss, I got to say… I'm a little bit impressed.

(At the beach on the island. Canoes are near the Grips and Gaffers)

Chef: This part is to lift these canoes as long as you can lift. Canoes up! (The teams lift up the canoes)

Owen: Pfft, It's not that bad. I did this before.

(Later at midnight, the campers are hungry and tired)

Owen: (His stomach growls. He makes a embarrassed look)

Trent: Don't do it, dude. (Harold yawns. Jude falls asleep)

Chef: Looks like we have a quitter! You're out! (Jude wakes up scared)

Jude: Yah-ha! What?

(Later at the mess hall)

Chef: Now it's time to write a 500 word essay all about why you love me.

Duncan: Great.

Geoff: Okay.

Ben: Good to me.

Naruto: Whatever.

DJ: Okay.

(Later)

(Owen is drooling. Harold is finishing up his essay, but Chef takes it away)

Harold: Crap!

(Chef walks to Owen and slips on the drool again)

Chef: Ahhh! I thought I told you not to drool, you giant and fat baby.

Owen: Sorry.

(Chef wakes Naruto up)

Chef: Ninja kid and guitarist are out.

(Later at the tree. Peter, Duncan and Phineas are remaining)

Chef: What you are experiencing is massive symptoms. (Duncan faints and falls off the tree)

Phineas: Okay then.

Peter: (Farts) Damn it. (Falls off the tree) (The grips cheer for Phineas)

Chef: Pointy nose! I'd go to war with you.

Phineas: I'll think about that when choosing my career.

Chef: You do that, soldier. (Gets teary-eyed) You do that! (Sniffs)

(Bonfire)

(The ceremony is hosted by Chef)

Chef: Alright, maggots. Here's your marshmallows. (Throws to all gaffers except Izzy and Ben) (To Izzy) You! (To Ben) You're finished!

Ben: Fine! (Leaves on the Boat of Losers)

(End)


	17. The Big Jump

TCI Episode 16: The Big Jump

(The campers are there)

Chris: This week's challenge is to jump off the 5 million feet or so cliff.

DJ: How hard can it be?

Phineas: I think it might be… (Cut to the campers and Chris on top of the cliff) Oh, shit.

Peter: (Barfs) Aren't you too young to cuss

Phineas: It's to increase ratings!

Chris: Let's see… Grips! You're up!

Jen: Whoa! So… who's up?

Peter: I'll do it because I'm strong, bold and—Whoa! (Slips on his puke and falls into the safe zone) Hey! I made it! I made it, guys! (Naruto and Jen jump into the safe zone)

Phineas: (Falling off the cliff) WHOOOOAAA!! (Falls into the safe zone)

Ferb: (Sarcastically) Ahhhhh. (Falls into the safe zone)

Owen: (Sees the sharks at the cliffside's dangerous zone) Oh. No! No-no-no! I can't do it!

Chris: And because of that, that makes you a chicken. (Naruto and Phineas cluck like chickens to annoy Owen. Jen laughs) And the result, (Puts the chicken hat on Owen) you have to wear this—

Owen: Okay! I'll do it! (Jumps off the cliff into the dangerous zone) AAAAHH!!!! (SPLASH!) Aaah! Sharks! Ah! AAAH! AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!

Chris: Is he okay?

Phineas: (Pulls a bleeding Owen to shore) I don't think he's okay. (Cut to Owen being loaded into an ambulance)

Chris: Owen. A man in a coma. (Chef plays "Taps")

(Later. Owen comes back later)

Owen: (All bandaged up) I'm back!

Izzy: Owie! (Kisses Owen with joy)

(Back to the cliff)

(In confessional)

Owen: I was nervous and unlucky to get into a 15-minute coma.

(Back to the cliff again)

Chris: Grips, uh, you're up?

Grips: Ohh!

Trent: I forgot.

Owen: Sorry about that.

(The last grip, Trent, jumps and lands in the safe zone)

(Then all the grips except Spongebob jump. All go into the safe zone and survive)

Spongebob: I can't do it! (Puts on the dreaded chicken hat and goes on the chicken escalator)

Chris: And there you have it. Gaffers win!

(Grips'Bonfire)

Chris: So, blah blah blab.

Trent,

Phineas,

Ferb,

Naruto,

Peter.

Owen, Jen, one of you has spent your last night on Total Cartoon Island. Owen.

Owen: Yesss!

Jen: What?! Fine! (Leaves on the Boat of Losers)

**The next episode, episode seventeen, is where Chris dissolves the teams with a big merge.**


	18. The Big Sleep 2

TCI EP17: The Big Sleep 2

(The campers are sleeping. Chris McLean walks to the cabins and holds up a horn and a megaphone. He honks the horn to the megaphone, making a loud honk. Everybody wakes up)

Chris: Alright, campers, time for your next challenge. (The campers come out tired and cranky) The first part is a 20 kilometer run to the mess hall.

Owen: I know I did this before.

Duncan: I'm with you.

Trent: Ditto.

Chris: Now move, campers! (They all run)

(All but Duncan, Jude and Harold are running)

Harold: Do you know when this part is over? I feel tired.

Jude: Don't know. (DJ passes by the three and accidentally bumps Duncan)

Duncan: Do you mind?

(In confessional)

Duncan: I don't run. And I don't run in hightops, but it's cool.

Peter: Damn. This competition is harder by each challenge.

(At the mess hall. All but Phineas and Owen are there and tired. Owen runs in holding a passed out Phineas)

Owen: Clear a table! Stat! (Runs to the Grips' table and does CPR on Phineas)

Chris: And the Grips win! (All the grips including Phineas cheer)

Chris: Alright, then. Now, who's hungry?! (Shows the buffet table)

(In confessional)

Owen: Then I saw it. The buffet table! So beautiful. (Crying) Oh-ho-ho-oh.

(Back to the mess hall. All campers are getting fat and are groaning)

Chris: Now it's time for the second part.

Owen: I thought eating was the second part.

Chris: Let me think… No! It's time for the Awake-a-thon!

Peter: The What-a-thon?

Chris: Don't worry! (Jumps off the table he was standing on) This is an easy one!

(At the bonfire for the challenge)

Chris: We are 12 hours in with all the campers still wide awake.

Owen: Whoo! Stay awake for tw—Wait. Deja vu. (Falls over not asleep)

Jude: (Yawns and falls asleep)

Chris: Jude is out!

Spongebob: (Yawns) This is _booooring_.

Trent: (Yawns) Could be worse.

Owen: Yeah. _Worse._ (Trent falls asleep) Uh-oh.

Naruto: This is defiantly the most boring challenge in television show history

DJ: Yeah, this is boring.

Geoff: (Yawns) Dude, (Yawning and then falls asleep)

(In confessional)

Duncan: It's not that bad. I stayed up for 150 hours one day back home. No other person in my Smith family or any other person ever stayed up longer than me, if one person did, (The camera closes up on his face) I'll find him or her.

(Back to the challenge 8 hours later)

Izzy: Heh-heh! This will be Izzy. (Easy) (Pun Rimshot) Get it?!

Bridgette: No. (Yawns)

Chris: I guess it should be time for another boring thing. Fairy tales. (Chef comes in wearing a sheep costume)

(Spongebob is sleeping on a pillow, I think and is dreaming about counting sheep. Then when it is 4, Chef as a sheep jumps and farting is heard. Spongebob is sleeping on Owen's butt and Owen farts)

Spongebob: Huh? (Starts coughing out the gas)

Owen: Sorry.

(That nutcracker music plays as Chef looking like a ballerina throws dust on the remaining awake campers to make them sleepy. DJ ties himself to a tree and falls asleep. The tree falls over)

Phineas: Timber.

(After 8 more hours. Harold, Duncan, Ferb, Owen and Izzy are still up)

Chris: (With a coffee) Come on! Fall asleep already! (Sips some coffee) I didn't want it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night. I said, "Chef, I don't want it to come to this." But darn it, these campers are tough! And so, I've come up with the most boring, sleep-inducing activity I can find. (Holds up a big book) The History of Canada. (Opens it up) A pop-up book. Chapter one, the beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat.

(The awake groan)

Ferb: Stink. (Owen farts)

(In confessional)

Owen: Did I mention that I ate the entire batch of baked beans and maple syrup? The funny thing about baked beans... they make me… fart. (Farts)

(Later)

Chris: Before we continue on with the story, who needs a bathroom break?

Duncan: I've held it this long, sweetheart! I can go all day.

(Ferb, Owen and Harold fall asleep)

Izzy: Yeah, but can you hold it for another _ten chapters_?

Duncan: Fine. But no peeking in the stall, Okay? (The cameraman shakes his head)

(Later)

Cameraman: Duncan? You in there, man? (Opens the stall where Duncan is sleeping on the stall. Chris is waiting for a response and the cameraman gives him a paper)

Chris: Oh. It seems that Duncan took a snooze in the stall, which the winner is… (Izzy falls asleep) Izzy! The Screaming Gaffers win!!

(Grips bonfire)

Chris: You've all cast your votes and made your decision. I have 5 marshmallows on my plate. The person without a marshmallow leaves forever on the Boat of Losers.

Naruto,

Ferb,

Phineas,

Peter.

Owen, Trent, this is the final marshmallow. ………………………………………Owen.

Owen: Whoo-hoo!

Trent: But… I can't believe it. I was gonna be famous.

Chris: Sorry. Them's the rules.

Trent: Dammit! (Leaves on the Boat of Losers)

(End)


	19. Cartoons Got Talent!

TCI EP18: Cartoons got Talent!

(The campers are at the amphitheater)

Chris: This week's challenge is a favorite. A talent contest!

All: Ohhhh.

Chris: Any thing is available as long as it's legal. (Duncan snaps his fingers in disappointment.) Now pick who you want on the talent contest and we'll sign him or her up.

(Grips)

(Phineas blows a whistle)

Phineas: Okay. I'm team captain.

Peter: Why?

Phineas: Owen and I made a vote and I won. First!

Peter: Me!

Can't touch me! Can't touch me! Ju-ju-ju-ju-just like the bad guy from Lethal Weapon 2, I've got diplomatic immunity, so Hammer you can't sue.

Peter: I can write graffiti, even jaywalk in the street! I can riot, loot, not give a hoot, and touch your sister's teat! Can't touch me! Can't touch me!

Phineas: What in God's name is he doing?

Peter (dancing): Can't touch me!

Ferb: I believe that's the worm.

Peter: STOP! Peter Time! I'm a big shot! There's no doubt! Light a fire then pee it out! Don't like it, kiss my rump! Just for a minute let's all do the bump.

(Everybody does the bump)

Peter: Can't touch me, Yeah, do the Peter Griffin bump! Can't touch me! I'm Presidential Peter! Interns think I'm hot! Don't care if you're handicapped! I'll still park in your spot! I've been around the world from Hartford to Back Bay! It's Peter, Go Peter, MC Peter, Yo Peter! Let's see Regis rap this way! Can't touch me! (Song ends)

Phineas: Oh… your… God! You're in!

Peter: Yes! Can't touch—

Phineas: Tut-tut-tut. Save that for the contest.

(Gaffers)

Harold: (Does his beatboxing)

DJ: Cool! Sign that guy up! Next!

Geoff: I'll do my skateboarding thing.

DJ: Nah. Jude took that position. Next! (Izzy turns on a boom box. Native music plays)

Izzy: I call this… the dance… of… the rattlesnake!

DJ: (Yawns) Next! I should do my talent, so I'm in.

Harold: I heard that Phineas, Owen and Peter are representing the contest for the grips.

DJ: That means both teams are ready. (Cut to the talent contest)

Chris: It's the TCI Talent Extravaganza! We have cool talent for the two teams today. First is Peter! (Peter walks on stage with a boom box and turns it on)

Peter: Thanks! Can't touch me! Can't touch me! Ju-ju-ju-ju-just like the bad guy from Lethal Weapon 2, I've got diplomatic immunity, so Hammer you can't sue.

Peter: I can write graffiti, even jaywalk in the street! I can riot, loot, not give a hoot, and touch your sister's teat! Can't touch me! Can't touch me! STOP! Peter Time! I'm a big shot! There's no doubt! Light a fire then pee it out! Don't like it, kiss my rump! Just for a minute let's all do the bump.

(Everybody does the bump)

Peter: Can't touch me, Yeah, do the Peter Griffin bump! Can't touch me! I'm Presidential Peter! Interns think I'm hot! Don't care if you're handicapped! I'll still park in your spot! I've been around the world from Hartford to Back Bay! It's Peter, Go Peter, MC Peter, Yo Peter! Let's see Regis rap this way! Can't touch me! (Song ends)

Chris: I give it an 7.

Chef: 8.

Chris: Weird you said that.

Chef: Yep.

Chris: Next is Phineas! (Phineas comes on stage and "A-G-L-E-T" plays. He sings…)

Phineas: Through the eye of the needle

It's time to loosen your tongue

Got a tip how to make ends meet

Singers (and crowd): A-G-L-E-T, don't forget it.

Phineas: Gets us all up on our feet, yeah, yeah, yeah

Singers: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) don't forget it.

A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) don't forget it.

A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) don't forget it.

A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) don't forget it.

Singers: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) Don't forget it.

Phineas: (We're tyin' the world together)

Singers: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) Don't forget it.

Phineas: (We're tyin' the world together)

Singers: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) Don't forget it.

Phineas: (We're gonna tie the world together)

Singers: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) Don't forget it.

Phineas: (We're gonna tie the world together)

Phineas: One word at a time…

Phineas: Too much information

But keep your eye on the ball

We're going to drive it hard to the hole, yeah.

Singers: A-G-L-E-T, Don't forget it.

Phineas: Brings us closer to our sole, yeah.

Singers: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) Don't forget it.

Phineas: (We're gonna tie the world together!)

Phineas: One word at a time! (Song ends)

Chris: 7.5.

Chef: 3.

Chris: Okay, here's DJ! (DJ does his ribbon dance) Great. 3.

Chef: 4.6.

Chris: Okay. Now it's time for Jude to lighten up this talent contest! (Jude skateboards onto the amphitheater and does tricks) Awesome! Now here's the fat guy, Owen!

Owen: (Walks onto the amphitheater chugging down water then burps out…) ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXY Zed!!!

Chris: 5!

Chef: 5.78!

Chris: Now here's the last one, Harold. (Harold does his beatboxing skills for a few minutes) WOW! Chef, how much can we go up to?

Chef: 10.

Chris: 4 billion!

Chef: 4 billion and 3 thousand!

Chris: And the Gaffers win! Again!

(Bonfire)

Chris: Kudos to you all for an incredible night of entertainment. Music, drama, barfing! There's only one marshmallow left on this plate. Owen, you had a great talent and Peter, you reminded us of MC Hammer.

(In confessional)

Owen: I voted for Phineas and Ferb. Ferb didn't do talent.

Peter: All I needed is to vote Owen 15 times!

(Back to the bonfire)

Chris: …………………………………………Peter.

Peter: Yes!

Owen: No!! (Leaves on the Boat of Losers)

(End)


	20. Paintball Huntin'

TCI EP19: Paintball Huntin'

Chris: Alright, campers. The final 10 will be merged into none. The challenge is called Paintball Deer Hunt. The hunters for the grips are Peter and Naruto.

Peter: Yes!

Chris: And the hunters for the gaffers are Duncan, Bridgette and Harold.

Naruto: Hey! No fair!

Chris: The grips are almost gone. The rest of you are deers.

DJ: I know I did this before.

Peter: Then Deja Frickin vu.

Chris: Alright, let's move to the woods!

(Gaffer Deers)

Spongebob: This is kinda weird being a deer.

DJ: I don't know about y'all, but I'm outta here. (Runs away like a deer)

Izzy: Weird.

(Grip Deer)

Phineas: Ya know, Ferb, let's form a alliance in the merge.

Ferb: I agree.

(Phineas gets hit by a paintball)

Phineas: HEY!! (Duncan and Harold are behind a bush)

Harold: I got one!

Duncan: Okay, don't get cocky, kid. (Star Wars reference)

Harold: Sorry. (They shoot Ferb with paintballs)

Ferb: Dammit! Son of a—Agh! (Falls over)

Duncan: Yeah!

(Meanwhile. Peter is getting near DJ)

Peter: Gotcha! (DJ turns around and punches Peter in the groin) Agh! Sssss… Ahh! (Falls over in pain)

Naruto (Through walkie talkie): Did you get one?

Peter: No! I got hit in the nuts!

Naruto: Oh. Ouch, dude.

Peter: Yeah!

(Gaffer Deers)

(Jude and Spongebob are retreating while getting hit by paintballs Naruto is shooting)

Jude: AAAAAAAH!!!!!!

Spongebob: RUUUUUNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: Ha-ha! I love this challenge!

Peter through walkie talkie: Don't get cocky, Naruto!

Naruto: Okay! Sorry, Pete!

Peter: Peter!

Naruto: Whatever! (Continues shooting paintballs at the two gaffer deers)

(Grip Deer)

(Phineas and Ferb are retreating as well)

Phineas: RUN AWAAAAAAAY!!!!!

Ferb: Oh… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duncan: Yee-haw!!!!! This is one cool challenge!!!!

Harold: Oh, yeah!! I think I'm getting nauseous! (Barfs)

Duncan: Gross! (Slips on the puke) AAAH!!!

Phineas: Still more paintballs!!!!

Ferb: Retreat!!!!!

Harold: Still nauseous! (Barfs a lot more)

Phineas: EEEW!!!

Ferb: That is fantastically gross!

Phineas: What do you mean?!

Ferb: I don't!

Harold: Ugh! (Barfs again)

Phineas: (Barfs) BLAGH!

Ferb: (Barfs a lot) BLAAAGH!!! Did I mention I drank ipeca—(Barfs) Ipecac. (Barfs again)

(Later. All the campers are there)

Chris: That was awesome, dudes! Though I saw that the grips got more paint on them than the gaffers, the Screaming Gaffers win again!

(Bonfire)

(The final marshmallow is going to Ferb or Phineas)

Chris: This is the final marshmallow. ………….. (The gaffers get to the bonfire)

Jude: Wait! I'm doin' what I was going to do. I'm voting myself off!

Chris: Okay then. Jude is out!

Jude: Thanks!

Duncan: Dude! You can't leave!

Spongebob: Yeah! We can just vote Duncan off instead of you, Jude!

Jude: Too late! (Leaves on the Boat of Losers)

Chris: And now there is 11! See you next time on Total… Cartoon… Island!!!!

(End)


	21. TCI Aftermath 3

TCI EP20: TCI Aftermath 3

(The TCIA studio is shown with Owen and Trent)

Owen: Hello, viewers!

Trent: This is TCI Aftermath!

Owen: We have all new information. Here's Bender! (Bender walks in holding a cigar and hugs Owen)

Bender: Hey, Owen, Trent!

Trent: So how is it losing the one hundred-thousand dollar prize?

Bender: Not that bad. I needed a break and a girlfriend.

Trent: A girl—

Bender: Not that important right now, guitar freak.

Trent: Hey!

Bender: Your name should be Assface McBeerWineSexHostMilkGayKrabbyJackKagunaLagunaImpostorUnderpantsGayman!

Trent: That's it!

Owen: Security! (Security guards dive onto Trent)

Trent: I've been had! And raped!

(Cut to color bars)

(Trent is now tied to the couch)

Trent: I'm sorry for tackling you after you called me Assface McBeerWineSexHostMilkGayKrabbyJackKagunaLagunaImpostorUnderpantsGayman.

Bender: It's okay. (They kiss)

Crowd: Eeeew!!!

Patrick: Neat. (Takes a picture)

Squidward: Are you guys gay?! (Trent and Bender stop kissing)

Trent: AAAAHHH!!!

Bender: AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!

Owen: Whoa, that's gay!

Skunk: Gay!!

Toki W.: Theys gay!

Owen: Okay, enough! Here's Truffles! (Truffles comes on stage)

Bender: (Complementing Truffles) You look cute. (He kisses Truffles)

Owen: _That's_ what I meant!

Trent: _Soooo_ cute! Can you untie me, Owen?

Owen: Okay. (Unties Trent)

Trent: Thanks!

Bender: (The couple stop kissing) That was nice.

Truffles: Yeah. Good job.

Bender: You too.

Owen: Awww! Love!

Singers: Looooove!!

Owen: It's _SO _cute!

Trent: Yeah!

Owen: That was cool.

Katie and Sadie: (Amazed by the kiss) AAAAAWWW!!

Owen: Oh, yeah! Jude voted himself off as well.

Trent: MMMMEEEEEAAAAAN!! (Icarly reference)

Owen: Yes. And it's my opinion that we're out of time anyway. Bye!

Trent: Next time!

Bender: Bye.

Truffles: So long, farewell and good night!

(End)


	22. Blind Dating

TCI EP21: Blind Dating

Chris: Campers, this challenge is called Blind Date. The boy and the girl have to make a new relationship! The lucky people are Phineas and Izzy! The person who kisses wins for the team! The final 10 will be dissolved.

Izzy: But I have a relationship with Owen!

Phineas: I'm free today.

Izzy: Sold.

Chris: Alright, new couple. Move!

Peter: Go Phineas! Go, go Phineas!

DJ: Go Izzy! Go, go Iz-zy!

Peter: Are you mocking me?!

DJ: No!

(Phineas and Izzy's date)

Phineas: You look so good, Izzy.

Izzy: Thanks!

(Meanwhile…)

(Peter, Spongebob and Duncan are walking in the woods)

Peter: Okay, I have a plan.

Spongebob: What is it?

Peter: Let's form a alliance!

Spongebob: Yeah!

Duncan: No!

Spongebob: Yeah!

Duncan: No!

Spongebob: Yeah!

Duncan: No!

Spongebob: Yeah!

Duncan: No!

Spongebob: Yeah!

Duncan: No!!! (They start fighting)

Peter: Guys!

Spongebob: Yeah!

Duncan: No!

Spongebob: Yeah!

Duncan: No!

Spongebob: Yeah!

Duncan: No!

Spongebob: Yeah!

Duncan: Fuck you!

Spongebob: You suck!

Duncan: You're gay!

Spongebob: Let's have sex! (They stop)

Duncan: What?!

Spongebob: Oh, nothing, Assface McBeerWineSexHostMilkGayKrabbyJackKagunaLagunaImpostorUnderpantsGayman!

Duncan: That's it!

Peter: (Barfs on Duncan and Spongebob)

Duncan: Eew! Gross, Assface McBeerWineSexHostMilkGayKrabbyJackKagunaLagunaImpostorUnderpantsGayman!

Peter: That's it! (The 3 fight again) Bitch!

Duncan: Assface McBeerWineSexHostMilkGayKrabbyJackKagunaLagunaImpostorUnderpantsGayman!

Peter: Gay!

Spongebob: Boobs!

Peter and Duncan: What?!

(Back to the date. Izzy and Phineas are laughing)

Phineas: I love you! (Kisses Izzy. Chris walks in)

Chris: Bravo! Grips win!

(Bonfire)

Chris: I have 6 marshmallows on my plate.

Geoff…

Geoff: Yeah!

Chris: Bridgette,

Harold,

Duncan,

Izzy,

This is the final marshmallow and either Spongebob or DJ are about to go home. The final marshmallow goes to…………….DJ!

Spongebob: But the alliance! Aw, fish paste! (Leaves on the boat of losers)

(End)


	23. Buns of Gold

TCI EP22: Buns of Gold

(The campers are at the campgrounds)

Chris: (On the intercom) Alright, campers. From this point on, both teams are dissolved. It's every… camper… for themselves!

Duncan: Well… (Clears his throat) It's about time we flew solo.

Chris: (On the intercom) This week's challenge is an disaster challenge. The challenge, go through an obstacle course.

Phineas: Bring it!

Duncan: Yeah!

Peter: We're not afraid of all your challenges.

Chris: (On the intercom) Alright then. McLean out!

(Later at the obstacle course. All the campers and Chris McLean are there)

Harold: Oh, man! This looks kind of weird and creepy.

DJ: Yeah.

Peter: You kidding? This is less weird and creepy and more aw-w-wsome!!!

Phineas: Wicked, dudes!

Chris: Are you ready?

Campers: Yes!

Chris: Then… go! (The campers are getting through the obstacle course) Now here comes the hail! (Throws golf balls everywhere)

Harold: (Getting hit by golf balls) Ow! Agh! Hey! Stop it! Dammit! Mother fucker!

Chris: Always coming back! (Activates the explosives)

Duncan: Look out!

Geoff: Oh, no! Not… (Gets blown away by an explosion) dynamite!!!!!

Chris: I love me and this show!

Duncan: (Hit by an explosion) AAAH! (Lands on a bed) Didn't see this coming.

Bridgette: Dynamite?!

Peter: Is that nesasary?!

Harold: No!

DJ: It's killer, dude!!

Ferb: I should of said that, DJ

DJ: Ferb!

Peter: Geoff, mines!

Geoff: AAAH!! (Avoids an explosion) Phew. (Sees a bear) BEAAAR!!!

Phineas: Where'd a bear come from, Geoff?!

Geoff: Don't know.

Peter: Geoff!

Geoff: The woods!

Peter: What?! (Runs into the woods and comes out getting chased by a bear) AAAAAAHHH!!!

Geoff: I meant bears come _from_ the woods!

Peter: OH!

Naruto: Watch out for the tree!

Peter: What?

Geoff: TRRREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Peter: (Gets hit by a tree)

Duncan: (Reaches the finish line) Yeah!!

Chris: Duncan now wins the challenge and invincibility!

(Bonfire)

Chris: I have 9 marshmallows on this plate. The camper—

Phineas: …who doesn't get the final marshmallow walks the dock of shame, boards the boat of losers and leaves for good. Can we get it over with?

Chris: (Angry) Fine! Spoil the moment! The first name I'm gonna call is Duncan.

Geoff.

Bridgette.

Peter.

Phineas.

Ferb.

Izzy.

Naruto.

DJ, Harold. This is the final marshmallow. The final marshmallow goes to…………………DJ. (Sees that no marshmallows are left) Sorry. You're out, Harold.

Harold: (With his luggage) Well, it's been fun, guys! (High fives his friends and walks down the dock of shame) Farewell, Total Cartoon Island. I loved, I lost and became cool. What more can a man ask for? (Boards the boat of losers and leaves)

(End)


	24. Doohickey Ride

TCI EP23: Doohickey Ride

Chris: Morning, campers!

Peter: What is it?

Chris: The challenge today is to participate in a team race. The teams are Harold and Naruto…

Harold: Sweet!

Chris: Peter and Duncan, Geoff and Bridgette and Phineas, Ferb and DJ. Now make your rides!

Phineas: _Make_ our rides?

Chris: Yes!

(The campers are thinking what to use. Later, they get:

Phineas's team: Flaming Cart

Izzy's team: Hoverboard

Geoff's team: Bridgette Bike (Named after Bridgette) and

Peter's team: Duncan's Lethal Weapon)

Chris: This is time for the first course! The people who win the bike race get to go to the second course! Ready… get set… go! (The 4 teams drive as fast as they can. The lethal weapon gets past the flaming cart)

DJ: Out of the way!

Peter: Fuck you! (Sticks a stick in one of the tires)

Phineas: Look out!

Phineas's team: AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! (Their car breaks)

(Duncan's Lethal Weapon and the Hoverboard pass the finish line)

Chris: Awesome! We have Peter and Geoff's teams who will be in the motorcross! (Cut to later) It's time for the… (Echoing) MOTORCROSS CHALLENGE!! Using your rides, you have to cross the finish line. The losing team or teams have one of them voted off with a bonfire. And… go! (The two teams drive by Chris)

(Duncan's Lethal Weapon passes through the traps and crosses the finish line)

Chris: Duncan and Peter win!

(Bonfire)

Chris: So yadda yadda yadda, here's 8 marshmallows.

Duncan and Peter.

Geoff.

Bridgette.

Phineas.

Ferb.

DJ.

Chris: Izzy and Naruto… This is the final marshmallow so one of you leave. The final marshmallow goes to……………………Izzy. Naruto, time for you to leave! (Naruto silently walks down the dock of shame and leaves on the boat of losers)

(End)


	25. Grosses Out Pickles

TCI EP24: Grossing Out Pickle

(The campers are in the mess hall)

Chris: This challenge is to eat gross stuff. The person that eats the gross food first wins bragging rights and invincibility!

(Gross foods:

Phineas: ABC Gumballs (Already Been Chewed is the meaning of ABC)

Ferb: Broccoli Ham Sandwich

Peter: Ipecac (Made him barf)

Duncan: Barf Juice (Peter helped)

Geoff: Dirty Hedgehog Bones

Bridgette: Milk Cartons

Izzy: Every stinky food and inedible food blended together

DJ: Blended Vegetables)

Chris: Now eat! (Peter drinks his ipecac and barfs)

Peter: Sick! (Izzy drinks the garbage juice with no reaction)

Izzy: Yum!

Geoff: What the? Never mind. (Eats some of the bones)

(Everybody starts eating some more of their gross foods)

(Duncan and Phineas barf)

(Then everybody barfs)

Peter: Still sick! (Barfs yet again)

Duncan: Oh, gross! But I have to do it… for my friends back home! (Drinks the barf juice all down) Much better.

Chris: And Duncan moves to the next round.

Duncan: Next round?

Chris: I lied at the invincibility part.

(Next round)

Chris: Izzy, Duncan and Peter, begin eating! (They start)

Duncan: Here we go! (Drinks half of the juice) (Izzy drinks half of her garbage juice)

Izzy: Aaah… (Burps)

Peter: (Barfing) BLAAAAAGH!!!!!! (Passes out)

Chris: Peter is out!

Peter: What?!

Chris: Duncan is almost finished! So is Izzy. (Duncan is done) Duncan is the winner of invincibility!

Duncan: Yeah!

(Bonfire)

Chris: I have 7 marshmallows here and 1 will leave on the boat of losers forever.

Phineas.

Ferb.

Duncan.

Geoff.

Bridgette.

Izzy.

Chris: Peter, DJ, This is the final marshmallow and it goes to………………………Peter. (DJ leaves the island on the boat of losers)

(End)


	26. Winner's Edge of Ice!

TCI EP25: Winner's Edge of Ice

(The island is covered in snow)

Chris: (Wearing winter clothes) Ahhh……… Winter. Now it's coming to summer! With our brand new snow maker! (Shows Chef putting ice into the snow machine) And a loser comes back! I won't tell you. (Peter comes out of the grips cabin)

Peter: Holy crap! Winter! (Phineas comes out, then everybody else)

Phineas: More like S'Winter because it's summer time.

Chris: It's part of the challenge you're gonna do: A snowball fight! But first, a loser is coming back. (A horn is heard) Let me tell ya, Owen is gonna have fun in this challenge.

Campers: Owen?

Chris: So it begins in 20 minutes. And Owen is back! (Owen walks off the dock to the campgrounds)

Owen: Great to be back, dudes!

Peter: Okay.

(19 minutes later)

(The campers are still in the campgrounds but with forts and snowballs)

Chris: Okay! The person who threw the most snowballs wins invincibility. Start! (The campers start throwing snowballs)

Owen: (Panting as he throws snowballs)

(Snowballs thrown)

Peter: 58

Owen: 70

Phineas: 45

Ferb: 50

Geoff: 67

Bridgette: 74

Duncan: 89

Izzy: 90)

Chris: And Izzy wins!

(Bonfire)

Chris: Kudos to you for a day of excitement! There is only one marshmallow left for either Geoff or Ferb. This marshmallow goes to……………………………Geoff. (Ferb leaves)

(End of Chapter 27)


	27. Dodgebones

TCI EP26: Dodgebones

(The 7 campers are in the mess hall eating gruel)

Chris: So, ready for the next challenge?

Duncan: No!

Owen: Gimme the 100,000 dollars!

Chris: The bonfire tonight is a double elimination.

Phineas: Cool!

Geoff: What about Ferb? Do you miss him?

Phineas: Yea……no. (Geoff has a confused look on his face)

Izzy: (Insulting Phineas) Weirdo! (She and Owen make out. So does Geoff and Bridgette)

(In confessional)

Duncan: I wish Jude and DJ were here. Jude was a good captain after Brian and DJ made awesome food! (Sighs)

(Izzy and Owen are making out in the confessional next, Then Geoff and Bridgette making out)

Geoff: (They stop making out) When I win, I'll split the money with Bridgette!

Bridgette: WOW!

Geoff: Whoo! (They continue to make out. They fall off the toilet)

Geoff and Bridgette: Oof!

(At the arena from the TDI episode, "Dodgebrawl", Chris, Referee Hatchet and the campers are there)

Chris: This challenge is the classic game of Dodgeball. The first rule of Dodgeball is…

Phineas: Do not talk about dodgeball?

Chris: Good Fight Club reference, but no. If you get hit with a dodgeball, you're out. But if you catch the ball, the thrower is out and the catcher picks a teammate to play. It's a 2 on 2. The first round: Phineas and Duncan vs. Owen and Geoff. Second: Bridgette and Geoff vs. Peter and Phineas. And third: Geoff and Phineas vs. Duncan and Bridgette. Alright, go! (Phineas throws his ball and throws Geoff out. Owen throws Duncan out and Phineas throws Owen out but Owen grabs the ball.) (Owen and Geoff win) (Peter and Phineas win as they throw Geoff and Bridgette out) (The third is tied so no one gets invincibility) Whoa! I guess no one wins this challenge. Meet me at the bonfire tonight so two people, as I said before a lot, leave the island.

(Bonfire)

Chris: Campers, there is a tray of 5 marshmallows that I'm holding here, where two people leave the island tonight on the boat of losers FOREVAH! The first person I'll call up is… Phineas.

Peter.  
Owen and Geoff.

Chris: Duncan, Bridgette, E-Scope, this is the time for the two to leave. Duncan.

Duncan: Yeah!

Bridgette: What?!

Izzy: (Shrugs) Bye! (Runs onto the dock of shame and hops into the boat of losers. Bridgette just walks to the boat of losers)

Bridgette: Uh, Izzy, you're supposed to walk onto the boat, not hop.

Izzy: Sorry. (Bridgette walks onto the boat and the two leave)

Geoff: Bye, Bridgette.

Owen: Bye, E-Scope.

Izzy: It's Izzy still!

Owen: Oh. I love you, Izzy!

Geoff: And me to you, Bridgette!

Izzy and Bridgette: We love you too!


	28. Horror Movies

TCI EP27: Horror Movies

(The Final Five are at the campgrounds)

Chris: Welcome to the final five!

(In confessional)

Peter: I'm perfect about all the challenges on the island. (Holds his groin) Agh! My groin's still sore from the paintball fight, though.

Geoff: I kind of miss Bridgette. Like when we made out sometimes and didn't get picked off. The audience _does_ know about the TDI challenges on Total Cartoon Island. Am I right?! Whoo-hoo-hoo!!

Duncan: Yeah, this camp's not the best one, but a horror movie?! Awesome!

(The campers are watching a horror movie)

Owen: Oh, my god!

Duncan: WOW! High definition! (Eats some popcorn)

Phineas: (Because of the blood and gore on the movie) AAH! Gross! (Barfs a lot and barfs out the popcorn) Ugh! That must be from the juice I drank. It might of had ipecac in the recipe.

Duncan: It _did!_ (Holds up some ipecac bottles)

Peter: Hey! Not cool, rebel! _Not_ cool!

Duncan: It seriously _was_ cool, fat gut! (He and Geoff laugh)

Chris: You enjoying the popcorn and horror movie?

Phineas: No!

Chris: Well I bet you are, because this is the time for your next challenge! Survive a real life horror movie with our cook, Chef Hatchet as a psycho killer! (Chef is wearing a psycho killer costume without wearing the mask and is waving with a weird smile like in the TDA episode, "Beach Blanket Bogus".) Now go!

(Later)

Chef: (As the killer) Damn! Where are they?! (Sees Geoff walking and then Chef follows him. Geoff sees Chef without the mask on)

Geoff: Hey! What's up! (Chef puts on the mask and turns on the chainsaw) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (The scream is heard all around the island) (Chef drops him into the tent with Chris)

Chris: This is the weirdest face I've seen on Geoff!

(Cut to Owen on the cliff from "The Big Jump")

Owen: (Whistling) (Sees Chef as the killer) AAH! (Falls off the cliff) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (Falls into the safe zone)

(Cut to Chef dragging Owen into the tent)

Chris: Wow. Tough luck, Owen, but you are out. (Chef is holding Duncan and is placing him into the tent)

Duncan: Okay! You win, psycho chef! Put me down, Hatchet. (Chef drops Duncan on the floor)

Chris: Too hard?

Duncan: Yeah. Ran out of stuff to throw.

Chris: You're up, psycho. (Chef walks out of the tent)

(Phineas is eating a sandwich in the mess hall. Chef walks up behind him and roars)

Phineas: Huh? (Sees Chef) DAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! (Kicks Chef's mask off)

Chef: Fine! You win! Pointy nose, you win invincibility!

(Bonfire)

Chris: Well, it's obvious that Phineas wins invincibility. There is one marshmallow left for either Geoff or Duncan. The final marshmallow goes to Duncan! Sorry, Geoff, you're out! (Geoff gasps)

Geoff: What?! I can't leave! (Chef throws him onto the boat of losers and Geoff leaves)


	29. Tennisbrawl

TCI EP28: Tennisbrawl

Recap:

Chris: Last time on Total Cartoon Island! The final five watched a horror movie for the first part of their challenge. Some barfed. Then the final five tried to avoid Psycho Killer Chef Hatchet! Peter wasn't in sight of the killer, but the rest were caught, except Phineas. In the end, Geoff was the one to walk the dock of shame and leave. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will renew my contract for next season?! Find out this on Total… Cartoon… Island!

(The campers and Chris McLean are at a tennis court in Camp Wawanakwa)

Owen: Why the hell are we here, Chris?

Chris: This is the place for your next impact challenge! The semi finals will start when one person leaves the rest of the final four and the island. I'll split you into teams. Peter and Owen, Duncan and Phineas. Best 2 out of 3. The team who wins, wins invincibility for both teammates on the winning tennis team!

(The campers are in position)

Chris: Get ready! Peter serves! And… go! (Peter smacks the ball right to Phineas, who smacks the ball out of the territory and it almost hits Chris McLean as Chris ducks)

Chris: Hey! Watch the face, dude! (Taken from TDI episode 4, Dodgebrawl)

Phineas: Sorry!

Chris: (Blows whistle) Out of territory!

Duncan: Dammit! (To Phineas) Dude! You got to focus!

Phineas: I _am!_ (Duncan steps back cowering)

Chris: Redo! (Peter hits the ball again, leading to Duncan, who hits it past Peter and Owen) Point! Dineas!

Duncan: Is that our tennis duo name?

Chris: Yes, it is! Owen serves! Go! (Owen smacks the ball past Team Dineas) Point! Powen!

Peter: See that?!

Owen: _That's_ tennis!

Duncan: Damn!

Chris: Phineas serves! Go! (Phineas smacks the ball and it bounces off Chef's head and then Peter's head and the ball goes past Team Dineas) And Team Powen wins! (Peter and Owen cheer in victory and also glee)

(Bonfire)

(Peter and Owen have their marshmallows)

Chris: So, Duncan or Phineas are about to go. This last marshmallow depends on who gets it and the lucky person is……………….Duncan! Sorry, Phineas, but you _suck_ at tennis! Buh-bye!

Phineas: Bye, guys!

Peter: Bye!

Duncan: See ya!

Owen: Wouldn't wanna be ya! (Phineas leaves on the boat of losers and leaves the island)

Chris: And then there were 3! See ya next time on Total Cartoon Island!!!! Yeah! McLean out!

(End)


	30. Sleepless in the Dark

TCI EP29: Sleepless in the Dark

(The campers are at the campgrounds)

Owen: What's gonna happen today?

Duncan: D'know.

Chris: Welcome to the semi-finals!

Peter: That's getting very, very annoying, Chris.

Chris: We're near the end, people, so look alive! This challenge is to stay in the dark for 24 hours.

Duncan: What does that mean?

Chris: It doesn't mean anything. Try not to panic, or you're out of the challenge!

(In confessional)

Duncan: Wow! A sudden death elimination! Good one!

Peter: I can do this challenge. I survived the Y2K at 2000 I had in my dream once.

Owen: Eh, I'm not that good at surviving the dark for 24 hours without flashlights or other lights like lamps, fa—(Cut off by the confessional camera)

(In the dark closet where only the eyes of the campers are visible)

Owen: I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, I can't do this! I can't do this!! I can't do this!!! I can't do this!!!!!!

Duncan: Shut up, scaredy-Slowen!

Owen: Touche!

Peter: This is fun.

Owen: I found something! (Falls down stairs) Fuck! OWW! Damn it! I gotta get out of here!

Duncan: Owen!

Peter: Omar!

Owen: Who's Omar?

Peter: I mean Owen.

Owen: Then what?

Duncan: Oh, nothing.

Peter: Nothing. Just absolutely dark nothing, Owen.

Owen: Oh. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (Chef opens the door and pulls Owen out and throws him onto the boat of losers) Ow! Please!!! Fine! I'm crazy! Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!

Chris: And then there were two. Tune in to see who will win the check for one-hundred thousand dollars on Total Drama Island.

Owen: Fine! You want drama? You'll be penniless! Jobless! Your name will be mud on every blog from here to Cape Breton!

Chris: You'll be back here tomorrow!

Owen: Oh. Sorry!


	31. Final TCI Aftermath

TCI EP30: TCI Aftermath Final

(Shows same intro as last aftermath. Chris McLean is the host for the aftermath)

Chris: Welcome to TCI Aftermath! Other people were hosts for last aftermath. This has a surprise. This is the final TCI Aftermath! Let's see what some of the losers think of the finale. (Shows Izzy, Phineas, Harold, Jude, Ferb, Trent and Owen on separate windows on one screen)

Owen: I think Peter should win the one hundred grand.

Jude: I think Duncan should win.

Phineas: I'm with Owen.

Ferb: Peter _should_ win.

Izzy: Eh… I don't know who to pick.

Harold: I think Peter should win TCI.

Izzy: I want Duncan to win.

Trent: Duncan. He is mean and a great anti hero. (Windows of Jonsey, Bridgette, DJ, Spongebob and Geoff appear on-screen)

Bridgette: Duncan. He did perv me for a dare, but I love him. (From the bleachers, Courtney gasps)

Chris: Wait, Courtney.

DJ: Duncan should win.

Geoff: Peter should win

Spongebob: Peter.

Jonsey: Duncan because he's like me: A prankster. (Windows of Brian, Bender, Kevin, Homer, Stan, Gwen, Nikki, Jen, Caitlin, Naruto, Chowder, Mung, Truffles, Marge and Ben appear on the screen)

Bender: Peter.

Caitlin: Duncan.

Nikki: Duncan's like Jonsey, so I'll vote for Duncan.

Jen: Peter because he's great to vote for. He does fart a lot.

Brian: Peter should win the one hundred grand prize.

Homer: I vote Peter cause he's a fart machine like Owen.

Stan: Duncan. I could arrest him if I could.

Ben: Peter.

Gwen: Duncan.

Kevin: Peter cause he was on my team.

Marge: Ditto.

Mung: Peter.

Chowder: Duncan.

Truffles: Duncan.

Naruto: Duncan. (All the loser windows dissappear)

Chris: Great! Good job, losers!

Tyler: I like Peter to win.

Schnitzel: Radda radda. (Translation: "Me too.")

Chris: Great for you guys, too.

Schnitzel: Radda. (Translation: "Thanks.")

Chris: You're welcome. At the end of this episode, vote who wins on the finale of the hit Fanfic, Total Cartoon Island! Look out for Total Cartoon Action later on.

Patrick: Wow!

Chris: We're already out of time for the episode, so watch out for Total Cartoon Island's finale and Total…………… Cartoon…………… Action!!! McLean out! See ya next season! (Cody raises his hand)

Cody: How is it the end of the TCI Aftermath already?

Chris: I love my job! (Cody looks at him funny) Yeah, I know. It's complicated. But here's the rub: All losers and unused will come back in the finale.

Patrick: Awesome!

Chris: Chef! (Chef gets his water gun ready and blasts the left side including Chris, while he has been blasted a mile away) NOT ON ME, DUDE! Okay, that was a shocker. Even I'm shocked and I knew the answer. Oh, yeah! It's over _now!_ Later! (Everybody else says bye) McLean out for real!

(End)


	32. The Finale of TCI, Really!

TCI EP31: The Finale of TCI, Really!

New Unqualified people:

Chowder:

Gazpacho

Phineas and Ferb:

Major Monogram

Vanessa

Family Guy:

Joe

Quagmire

Cleveland

6Teen:

Wayne

Tricia

Wade

Fosters:

Bloo

Mac

Wilt

Eduardo

Coco

Frankie

Mr. Herriman

The Fairly Oddparents:

Timmy Turner

Cosmo

Wanda

Poof

Jorgen

Crocker

Vicky

Mark Chang

Chester

A.J.

Dark Laser

Turbo Thunder

Spongebob Squarepants:

Miss Puff

Larry

Ed, Edd n Eddy:

Ed

Edd

Eddy

Rolf

Kevin

Nazz

Sarah

Jimmy

Johnny 2X4

Lee

May

Marie

Recap:

Chris: It's time the biggest event on TCI ever yet! (Blows a party horn) It's almost been 8 weeks and Total Cartoon Island is finally come to the end of the first season. Who will win? Will it be the lovable goof, Peter? Or the juvie escapee, Duncan? Find out in this final conclusion of the first season of Total… Cartoon… Island!!

(The Finalists are at some bleachers with Chris)

Chris: Let me welcome you to the 20 campers who didn't make it to the finals and the unqualified! (The said people walk onto the territory)

Peter: Hey, guys! Long time no see!

(In confessional)

Chef: Ya think it's easy cookin' for twenty-two ungrateful people? "Less rat droppings". Does this look like a five-star restaurant to you? Man, I've had better jobs in prison.

Peter: This place was awesome! There were people who liked me and all that. (Shows a picture of Brian, Jude, Spongebob and Duncan)

Duncan: Some of this seriously sucked!

(Back to the campgrounds)

Chris: Will everybody else beside the finalists kindly take a seat in the peanut gallerys of failure? This finale challenge is a all around the island obstacle race! You have to race all around the island in a lap, avoid obstacles and reach the finish line to collect your one hundred thousand dollar prize and become the king of Total Cartoon Island. Duncan, what would you do with the money if you win?

Duncan: I'd try to buy out of juvie forever.

Chris: That's cool. Short, but cool. Peter, what would _you_ do with the money?

Peter: I'd throw the biggest, greatest, sickest party ever! And invite everybody here right now! (All people on the peanut gallerys of failure cheer)

Brian: Awesome, Peter!

Meg and Chris Griffin: GO DAD!!!

Chris: Awesome, dude! I'm liking your style, dude! Let's get started with the race. Get ready… get set… go!! (Peter and Duncan start running)

Peter: (Neck and neck with Duncan) I can run fast like you, Duncan!

Duncan: Not as fast as me! (Runs faster) (Jude goes by on a skateboard with a water ski line)

Jude: Grab, Peter! (Peter hangs on to the water ski line's handle and gets past Duncan)

Peter: WEEEEEE!!!!

Duncan: Hey! That's cheating, dude!

Jude: I'm on Peter's side! WHOOOO-HOOOOOO!!!

Duncan: Dammit! (Jude and Peter hit a hurdle obstacle)

Peter: Ouch!

Jude: (Falls off his skateboard) WHOOOA!!

Peter: (Pounds on the ground) Damn it all! (Duncan runs past him, but Rolf grabs Duncan's ankles)

Rolf: I said! (Throws Duncan over his shoulder) Never win! Go, Peter. Go! (Peter continues running)

(In confessional)

Peter: Rolf is scaring me!

Duncan: I knew I couldn't trust Rolf to help me win.

Mark Chang: What's up? Why am I here again?

(Back to the race)

(Peter and Duncan are neck and neck again. Peter trips Duncan)

Duncan: Whoa! (Tumbles into Spongebob and Owen)

Spongebob and Owen: Whoa!!

Duncan: Guys?!

Spongebob: Sorry, Duncan the Juvie Escapee.

Peter: (Laughing) I'm winning! (Gets slower)

(At the bleachers at the finish line)

Timmy T: I have an idea! Cosmo! I wish I had a plate of brownies!

Cosmo: (Raising his wand) You got it! (A plate of brownies appear on Timmy Turner's hands)

Timmy T: And a fan! (A fan poofs to Timmy Turner)

Cosmo: That all?

Timmy T: Yes! (Turns on the fan to blow the scent to Peter)

Peter: (Sniffs the brownies) Brownies! (Duncan is past Peter) MOOOOOOOOVVEE!!!! (Rams past Duncan and runs into Timmy Turner and also passes the finish line. Everybody cheers for Peter's victory in the final challenge)

Chris: Peter is the winner of the challenge! Yeah!!

(Winner ceremony)

Chris: Here we are! At the last bonfire ever! After eight brutal weeks, it is my pleasure to announce the winner of Total Cartoon Island: Peter Griffin!

Peter: Hey, what can I say Chris? I'm so psyched! This is just...

Everyone else: Awesome?

Peter: Yes!

Trent: Aren't you a bit bummed?

Duncan: I guess. But hey, I came second out of twenty-two. That's pretty good, right?

Chris: Peter, at this time, I give you the ultimate symbol of survival. The final marshmallow.

Peter: I'll treasure it for the rest of my life. Oh, screw it! I can buy all the marshmallows I want now. (he eats the mashmallow).

Geoff: Yo, Peter, do you know what it's time for?

Chris: No, no, guys...my hair! DUUUUUUUUUUDES!!!

Geoff, Duncan, Owen and Peter: One, two, THREE!!

(Chris McLeangets thrown into the lake by Peter, Owen, Duncan, and Geoff)

Chef: I've been wanting to do that all summer! How do you like that, pretty boy?!

Geoff: Oh, Chef...

Owen: (laughs) You're next, dude!

Timmy T.: (Chuckling) (to Vicky) Oh c'mon, you got to be a little bit happy to see them get dunked.

Vicky: No. Yeah... (smiling) a bit...

Timmy T.: (Plugging his nose) You still stink though. (Vicky frowns

(Shows Chef being chased by Peter, Duncan, Owen and Geoff)

Chris: And Peter wins TCI! Tune in to the special episode of Total Cartoon Island later on. This is McLean signing off on Total… Cartoon… Island!!!!!!! (Chef is still being chased by Peter, Duncan, Owen and Geoff screaming)


	33. Total Cartoon Cartoon Cartoon Island!

Total Cartoon Cartoon Cartoon Island

(All campers and the unqualified are partying because Peter said there would be a party)

(Geoff and Bridgette are making out)

(Lindsay, Beth, Jude and Caitlin are in the pool playing with a beach ball)

(Tyler and Joe are throwing a Frisbee back and forth)

Joe: All right!! I'm kicking ass! (Throws the Frisbee at Tyler's face)

Tyler: (Gets a nosebleed) Ow!

Phineas: Awesome! (Eats a marshmallow)

Owen: This party is…

Geoff: Awesome?!

Owen: Yes! Awesome! Whoo-hoo!

Duncan: (Sitting on the poolside with Timmy Turner, DJ and Courtney) This party _is_ great! The great thing about this party is being with you guys. I will like you all.

Courtney: Oh, Duncan. (They kiss)

Izzy: (Eats marshmallows with Vicky) 95! (Vicky's stomach growls) Aw, come on, Vicky. 45's not that bad. One time you'll be burping like…… (Lets out a big burp so big that Lindsay, Beth, Jude and Caitlin are blown to the other side of the pool)

Vicky: Whoa!

Chowder: Yes!

Mung: I guess this is fun.

Schnitzel: (Drinking a martini) Radda. (Translation: "That's right.")

Peter: Great party, am I right, people and friends and Joe?!

All: Yeah!

Joe: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Ye—

Peter: Okay, Joe, we get it.

Joe: … Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Eva: Shut up! (Slaps Joe into the pool)

Joe: AAAAH!!! (D.J. saves Joe from drowning and brings Joe to shore)

DJ: It's okay, dude. I got you

Joe: Thanks.

DJ: You're welcome.

Patrick: Hello.

DJ: Hello to who?

Patrick: Who? Hi. (DJ groans)

(Chris McLean comes in holding a heavy case)

Chris: Morning, campers!

Duncan: That's ex-campers to you.

Jen: Yeah. Your crazy little game is over, right?

Chris: True. This is for the special challenge. Peter, this case contains ONE MILLION DOLLARS!

(In confessional)

Jen: Okay, this got better.

(Back to the conversin')

Chris: All you people have to do is get this case and bring it to the dock of shame to win the new cash prize or Peter keeps the check he has which we copied and enlarged. (A giant 100,000 check is moved to the campers) This took us a million pieces of cardboard to make this giant check!! So, Peter, do you take 100,000 dollars or ONE MILLION DOLLARS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Peter: Game on, baby! Whoo!! (Chef rips up the original check)

Chris: Alright, then. Campers, move!

(As the campers find the case, the Total Drama Island/Action theme song plays)

(Later)

Chris: (On the intercom) C'mon, campers! It's been 3 hours! And no one found the case! So let me give you a hint: it's just hanging, campers. (Cut to Trent running around to find the 1,000,000 case)

Trent: Just hanging, eh?

Heather: Trent!

Trent: Did you find the case?

Heather: No. Trent, remember when I kissed you on TDI?

Trent: Yeah? Why?

Heather: I tricked you, but… but…

Trent: Spit it out!

Heather: I… love you. (Kisses Trent)

Trent: Ugh! Dating or not, it's over! (Walks away) (Ferb, Wyatt and Leshawna get past them)

Leshawna: 'Scuse me!

Wyatt: Hi.

Ferb: 'Ello. (Duncan and Courtney make out as they run past Heather and Trent)

Trent: Weird. (He and Heather kiss again)

(Cut to Owen and Timmy T. running for the case. They see the case hanging)

Timmy T.: Hey! There it is!

Chris: (On a helicopter) Finally someone finds it!

Owen: Don't worry! I got it! (Grabs the branch and breaks it off, unties the rope and gets the case)

Owen and Timmy T.: Yes!! (Timmy grabs the case)

Timmy T.: Mine! (Starts running)

Owen: Hey! (Runs after Timmy) Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Running! Running! Sprinting! (Gets slower) Running again!

Timmy T.: Cosmo! Wanda! (Cosmo and Wanda appear)

Cosmo and Wanda: What is it?!

Timmy T.: Cosmo! Turn into a plunger bow! Wanda! Turn into a pair of plunger darts! (Cosmo and Wanda turn into the said forms. Timmy shoots Wanda darts at Owen)

Owen: Hey! Quit it, bitch! AAAH!!! (Dives)

Timmy T.: Yes!! (Falls off the cliff) AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! (Falls into the safe zone) Phew.

Cosmo: I'm on the rebound. (Turns into a raccoon) (Cut to where Turbo Thunder is at)

Turbo Thunder: I might find the case in a bit. Or not. Yeah, maybe not.

Chris: (On the intercom) Here's another hint where the case is now at. It's wet, people. Wet!

Turbo Thunder: Wet! The lake! (Flys up into the air) I'm coming, million dollars! (Hits a tree) Aah! (Hits some more trees, breaks his rocket boots and falls to the ground) AAAHH!! (Lands hard) Ow… (Then, it shows Chris tapping on the dock of shame, looking at his watch and waiting impatiently for a person to get the case)

Chris: Geez! What's taking all the people so long to get one million US dollars as a prize to the dock of shame?!

(Cut to Justin walking and finding the case)

Justin: Hmm… where is that case? (Timmy and Owen run into Justin) AAH! Hmm. (Takes off his shirt, amazing Timmy and Owen, then runs off with the case)

Timmy T.: Beautiful! (Snaps out of it) The case!

Owen: We've been Gorgeousness'd! Justin! (Does a battle cry and runs after Justin)

Justin: Shit! AAH! (Gets tackled by Owen who gets the case and Owen trips Crocker and Noah)

Noah: Ow!

Crocker: Agh! My hunchy back! (JKL runs pass the pile of people. Then Luffy and Adam West)

Adam West: WEEEE!!! (Turbo Thunder zaps past Adam West) Hey! What an alien. (Geoff and Bridgette are behind Adam West and are making out a lot) Aliens! (Geoff and Bridgette run away from Adam West and cowering in fear)

Geoff: AAHH!! (Perry swoops past Geoff and Bridgette then Adam West)

Adam West: Darn! Why are there so many aliens on this show special? Damn television and baseball trading cards! (Peter runs past Adam West and pushes him)

Peter: Push!

Adam West: Damn you, George Lycan!

Peter: I'm not a lycan! You're dumb, horse slut bitch Adam Bitch W. West! Bitch! (Cut back to Chris McLean)

Chris: (Is drinking coffee) This challenge is almost over, isn't it? (All the people start running at each other, grabbing the case and fighting)

Nikki: Hyah!

Harold: AAH!!

Owen: Take this!

Spongebob: Bitch!

Lois, Meg, Chris Griffin, Brian, Stewie, Mung, Chowder, Peter, Jonsey, Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Cody, Quagmire, Squidward, Patrick: MINE!!

Wayne: Not yours!

Lindsay: You smell!

Bloo: Touche!!

Chris: Wait! NOOOOO!!!!!! (Gets run over by the participators and the case gets dropped into the water. A shark eats it and a duck in a running gag style) Well, well. You ruined the case. Way… to go! Now I need castmates for Total Cartoon Action. Let's see… Campers:

Amount: 40

1. Peter

2. Duncan

3. Owen

4. Phineas

5. Ferb

6. Spongebob

7. DJ

8. Candace

9. Chowder

10. Geoff

11. Trent

12. Jude

13. Nikki

14. Jonsey

15. Homer

16. Stan

17. Heather

18. Cody

19. Truffles

20. Mung

21. Patrick

22. Bender

Bridgette

Harold

Courtney

Caitlin

Fry

Quagmire

Stewie

Brian

Gwen (TDI)

Timmy Turner (With Cosmo, Wanda and Poof as helper assistants)

Chris Griffin

Cleveland

Joe

Squidward

Turbo Thunder

Jen

Izzy

Noah

Chris: These people are the people that advance to season 2!

Geoff: Yeah!

Owen: Oh boy!

(Gwen for TDI is just Gwen. Gwen for Ben 10 alienforce is Gwen T. in TCA aftermaths)

Turbo Thunder: Awesome!

Chris: All 40 must report at a movie lot in 2 days and don't forget to tune in to Total… Cartoon… Action!

May 2009

**Future TC's:**

**Total Cartoon Extreme: June 2009**

**Total Cartoon, the Musical: July 2009**

**Total Cartoon Comedy: August 2009**

**Total Cartoon Island Return: September or October 2009**

**Total Cartoon Television: November 2009**


End file.
